Souls of Fate
by karndragon
Summary: Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia are killed during the invasion of Japan in 2010 atb and they both end up in the Rukongai of the Soul Society and there, their paths will lead them to live as Shinigami of the Gotei 13.
1. Siblings' Death to New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass and I don't own Bleach, it is all fan-made.

**Siblings' Death to New Beginning**

**August 2010 atb, Japan**

The Holy Britannian Empire began their invasion of Japan which sparked the Second Pacific War. Missiles were dropped from the air and struck homes and buildings in Japan. The people in the building and their home were not so lucky to escape and they were killed as a result. Somewhere in Japan, two children were lying on the ground dying and one boy was crying trying to get them to stay alive. The two children that were dying from the Britannian airstrikes were not Japanese but were actually Britannian children and not just any Britannian children; they were born from the imperial family. Lelouch vi Britannia, the former 11th Britannian Prince and Nunnally vi Britannia, the former 4th Britannian Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire who were sent to Japan by decree of their father, the 98thEmperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia as political hostages. The crying boy was Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the Japan's Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi.

"Lelouch, Nunnally, please hang on," Suzaku pleaded with tears in his eyes, "c'mon, I can get you out of here."

"S-Suzaku," Lelouch spoke as blood was seeping from his body, "Suzaku..."

"It hurts," Nunnally spoke in pain as the blind crippled girl was in pain from the result of massive blood loss, "Lelouch, Suzaku, it hurts."

"Just hang on," Suzaku said, "I'm sure that I can…" Suzaku looked around and racked his brain trying to figure out a way that he'll be able to save his friends, "I…I'm sure that I can…"

"It's no use Suzaku," Lelouch said, "I hate to say…but…we're…we're going to die."

"No, Lelouch," Suzaku responding as he started to cry again.

Nunnally had tears form from her closed eyes.

"Are we really going to die big brother?" Nunnally asked upset.

"I'm sorry Nunnally…"

Nunnally simply responded by reaching out her hand calling for Lelouch and Lelouch took Nunnally's hand and held her close to him.

"Lelouch, Nunnally…" Suzaku spoke crying.

"In the end, this is what that man intended," Lelouch said bitter, "that man sent us here and then to die…we'll probably be marked as martyrs for this invasion," Lelouch felt that his time as up as looked at his first friend, "Suzaku, I need to tell you something."

"Yes Lelouch, what is it?" Suzaku asked.

"You can't let this go…you can't let Britannia get away with what they have done, do whatever you can to fight back against this, you shouldn't let this go unanswered."

"Lelouch…"

"Suzaku, I'm glad," Lelouch said with a smile, "I'm glad that we became friends. You're the first friend that I ever had. Thank you Suzaku for being my friend."

"Thank you Suzaku," Nunnally said with a smile, "I'm so glad to have known you…it…was…fun."

"No, please don't die!" Suzaku pleaded again, "Lelouch, Nunnally, please don't die!"

Suzaku's pleas were not met as Lelouch and Nunnally breathed their last and Suzaku looked at them wide eyed as he knew that they had just died and Suzaku was crying over their dead bodies. Suzaku felt helpless even as a ten-year-old boy, he wished he could have done much to be able to protect them. After a few moments, Suzaku wiped the tears from his face and looked on as he saw some of the forces of Britannia continuing the invasion.

"I have to talk to Father," Suzaku said, "this need to end," Suzaku looked at Lelouch and Nunnally's dead bodies, "otherwise, more innocent people will needlessly die just like Lelouch and Nunnally did.

Unknown to Suzaku, a woman with long lime green hair, golden eyes wearing a kimono and had a look of sympathy as she saw what had just happened.

"I'm sorry Marianne," the woman said, "they're gone; both of your children are dead."

**C's World**

Lelouch looked around the surroundings and saw a figure, a figure in black attire. Lelouch couldn't make out the face and the person drew something from their side and it was a sword. Lelouch's eyes widened and the next thing that happened was that the figure placed the pommel of the sword on Lelouch and Nunnally's foreheads and a bright light enveloped the both of them.

**A forest**

Lelouch wakes up gingerly and finds someone looking at him with worry as he opens his eyes, he's surprised to see Nunnally and she is happy that her brother is okay.

"Lelouch, thank goodness," Nunnally said relieved.

"Nu-Nunnally," Lelouch spoke.

Lelouch starts to get up and notice something about Nunnally and is surprised.

"Nunnally, your eyes," Lelouch spoke.

Nunnally nodded about the fact that she was able to see.

"I know big brother," Nunnally said, "I don't know how or why this happened but I'm able to see again. But also, look."

Lelouch watched with amazement as Nunnally started to get up as well and that she was actually able to stand on her own two feet.

"I'm can stand and even walk," Nunnally said as she walked around Lelouch and then sat next to her brother again, "I guess it may be expected since we…both died."

Nunnally said the last part with sadness.

"Hmm, yeah, I know this is going to hurt Nunnally but I know that we died," Lelouch said with sadness.

Lelouch and Nunnally were also amazed with the clothing they were wearing. Lelouch was wearing a dark blue robe with a black sash and Nunnally was wearing a pale green robe with a yellow sash.

"These clothes, are these the type the clothes that Suzaku showed us before?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, they are," Lelouch replied, "I wonder why we…" Lelouch looked up and then thought about Suzaku.

"So where are we?" Nunnally asked, "Is this Heaven?"

Lelouch and Nunnally looked around seeing that they were in a forest.

"A forest…" Lelouch said, "Is it really a place for people when they die?"

Lelouch stood up and extended his hand to his sister.

"Let's go Nunnally," Lelouch said, "maybe if we walk around a bit, we could find out for sure where we are."

Nunnally nodded, "Okay."

Nunnally took Lelouch's hand and stood and they walked through the forest.

"Are we really in the afterlife?" Nunnally asked, "This feels like the forest back that we were just in but it feels different."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Nunnally," Lelouch responded, "I hope we'll know for sure."

The vi Britannia siblings continued to walk through the forest and they looked around and they just kept walking and walking not seeing anyone or seeing any sort of sign and this went on for a long time. After such long searching for any clues, Nunnally suddenly felt weak and was unable to keep up.

"Lelouch," Nunnally spoke, "I don't feel too good."

Lelouch looked at his sister.

"Nunnally?" Lelouch spoke with concern.

Nunnally looked down on the ground with a dazed expression and was about to fall but Lelouch caught her and held her as he brought himself on the ground.

"Nunnally, Nunnally, are you okay?" Lelouch said with worry, "Please speak to me."

"L-Lelouch, I feel…I feel…hungry."

"You're hungry?"

Nunnally nodded weakly.

"Nunnally…" Lelouch suddenly felt weak as well, "oh, I don't feel too good. I guess I'm feeling hungry as well…but why, why are we feeling this?"

"Oh, you two don't look so good," A boy's voice said.

Lelouch and Nunnally looked and saw a boy and a girl. The boy had short silver hair and his eyes constantly narrowed to slits and he wore a black robe with a white side patterns on the sides and the boy was carrying some dried persimmons. The girl with him had short and wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and she wore a dark grey robe. The girl approached them and had a concern expression.

"Oh, you two definitely don't look well," The girl said, "in fact…" The girl turned to the boy, "Gin, they must be hungry."

"Yeah, that's it, which means that they have also have some spiritual powers," The boy deduced.

The girl took two of the dried persimmons that the boy had and she offered them to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Here, eat up," The girl said with a smile.

Lelouch and Nunnally were a bit surprised at the gesture and then Lelouch took the two dried persimmons and took a bite and then had Nunnally take a bite as well and the two began to eat and they felt rejuvenated and they ate the two dried persimmons. Lelouch and Nunnally got up on their feet and felt relieved.

"Thank you," Nunnally said to the boy and girl.

"Yes, thank you," Lelouch added, "I guess we've been walking around so long we didn't think about how much time had passed but I thought that since we died, we wouldn't have worry about things like hunger."

"Well, that would be true if it wasn't for the fact that you two have spirit energies," The boy explained.

"Spirit Energies?" Nunnally asked, "What's that?"

"Um, where are we anyway?" Lelouch asked, "Are we in place where people die?"

"Huh, of course you are," The girl said, "You don't know we're in the Soul Society?"

"Soul…" Nunnally spoke."

"…Society?" Lelouch spoke.

"Hmm, you don't know?" The boy asked.

"N-No, we had just died from where we were and when we woke up, we ended up in the forest," Lelouch explained.

"Hmm, did you two happen to meet a Shinigami?"

"A Shinigami, what's that?" Nunnally asked.

"I don't know about a Shinigami but I did see someone in black and that person drew a sword and tapped me and Nunnally on the forehead with the pommel of the hilt," Lelouch explained.

"That's right, that was a Shinigami," The boy said, "Didn't that Shinigami say anything?"

"No, not a word," Lelouch said shaking his head.

The boy and girl were surprised and then looked at each other and then back to the siblings.

"I guess you don't know," The girl said and then crossed her arms, "well, I think it would be best if we explained things to you two, right Gin?"

"Hmm, sure, I see no harm," Gin said, "okay Rangiku, let's take them with us."

"Thanks," Lelouch said with a smile, "I'm Lelouch," Lelouch put his hand on his sister's shoulder, "this is my sister Nunnally."

"Hello," Nunnally said with a smile.

Rangiku smiled, "I'm Rangiku and next to me is Gin."

"Hello," Gin greeted with his usual smile.

"Rangiku and Gin," Nunnally said with a smile, "it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Gin said happily, "follow us."

Gin and Rangiku walked to a direction and Lelouch and Nunnally quickly followed them. Lelouch looked up in the sky and thought about the life that he and his sister had as members of the royal Britannian family and how their lives were destroyed when their mother was murdered and how their father showed how little he cared which included him exiling them to political hostages. Lelouch thought about meeting Suzaku for the first time and how they eventually became good friends and how their happy lives were destroyed again when the Britannian invasion began which led to their deaths. Lelouch hoped that Suzaku would be okay and he wished that he would be able to destroy his father and the Holy Britannian Empire but Lelouch figured that it was never going to be able to come true for him so he hoped that Suzaku or anyone else would be able to bring down Britannia but now, he was concentrating to make sure he could live with his sister in the Soul Society. The vi Britannia siblings lives and their fate in the Soul Society were beginning move its wheels.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch and Nunnally spend time with Gin and Rangiku and they learn about the living in the Soul Society.**


	2. District 64, North Rukongai

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and Code Geass.

**District 64, North Rukongai**

Lelouch and Nunnally were following Gin and Rangiku as they were being told where they were in the Soul Society. Gin and Rangiku explained that they were in the Rukongai.

"We're in the Rukongai?" Lelouch asked.

"That's right," Gin replied, "it's the largest portion of Soul Society and the most populated and is divided into 320 districts with 80 in North, 80 in West, 80 in South, and 80 in East."

"So you see, the Rukongai is the residential area of the Soul Society and the largest portion of the Soul Society," Rangiku added.

"So, where exactly are we?" Nunnally asked as she looked around.

"We're in the 64th District of the North Rukongai," Gin explained.

Gin and Rangiku continued to explain things to Lelouch and Nunnally and the two siblings were taking in all that they were being told. They soon got to a hut and it was the hut that Rangiku and Gin were living.

"So that's where you live?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, Gin and I live there," Rangiku said.

Nunnally saw a hut that was ten feet apart from where they were.

"Who lives there?" Nunnally asked pointing at the hut.

Gin, Rangiku, and Lelouch looked at the hut that Nunnally was pointing at.

"Oh, that one," Gin said, "actually the person who lived there moved out."

"Moved out?" Lelouch asked.

"Yep, he went to the Seireitei to become a Shinigami."

"Seireitei? Shinigami?" Lelouch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, the Seireitei is actually the capitol of all of the Soul Society and Shinigami are the ones that are referred as guardians of the souls."

"Huh…" Lelouch spoke and then looked at the hut, "so no one is living there right now."

"That's right."

Lelouch nodded, "Great, then that's where we'll live, me and Nunnally."

"Huh?" Nunnally spoke looking at Lelouch, "Lelouch, is it really okay to just claim a hut?"

"Oh, it's fine," Gin assured, "no one is living there now and anyone can claim a place here."

Lelouch nodded again, "Then it's settled. Nunnally, this is where we'll live from now on. Let's go take a look."

"Oh, um, okay," Nunnally replied.

Lelouch and Nunnally went to the empty hut and checked it out from the inside and out. Gin and Rangiku simply watched.

**Kururugi Residence, Japan, Human World**

"Please Father, I'm begging you, you have to stop this," Suzaku pleaded.

"Stop what?" Genbu replied glaring at his ten-year-old son.

"You have to stop the fighting, too many lives have been lost already, if this keeps up, everyone in Japan will die."

Genbu was not pleased with his son at the moment.

"You dare tell me what to do!" Genbu countered, "You're just a child that doesn't understand anything!"

"Lelouch and Nunnally are dead," Suzaku pointed out, "too many people have died already. You have to end this Father so that this war will stop."

"Do you have the slightest clue of what will happen if I do that? I will be looked upon as a traitor to our country and our people. Britannia will occupy this country and we will be forced to lose our rights, our pride, and even our name of Japan and being called Japanese. We'll be slaves to them and I refuse to let that happen."

"But Father, what about this declaration you made of a do or die resistance?" Suzaku asked upset and angry with his father, "if that's how it will be, then it won't matter in the end because everyone, no, all of Japan will be destroyed!"

"…Better than surrendering to Britannia. I will not stand by for Japan to bow to Britannia, not while I still draw breath!"

Suzaku was shocked and the small boy couldn't take it anymore.

"You don't care, you just don't care, you don't care how many innocent people die, you just want to satisfy your own ego!" Suzaku said in a strain tone, "You think that everything revolves around you. You make all these decisions and people will just follow along with them!"

"Enough!" Genbu roared at his son, "I will not tolerate you speaking to me that way boy!"

"Father, why can't you understand?!" Suzaku asked angrily with tears in his eyes as he grabbed on his father to get him to stop.

Genbu was angry and slapped Suzaku away from and it pushed Suzaku over the edge and he grabbed a knife and lunge at his father with a roar stabbing him with the knife. Genbu's eyes widened as he was stabbed as he looked to see the knife that had penetrated his body and he fell on his knees. Suzaku shook himself and realized what he had just done.

"F-Father?" Suzaku spoke as he quickly went to his father.

Suzaku was shocked at what he actually had just done. He didn't know why he did what he did but he was seeing his father dying from the fatal stab wound.

"I…don't believe this…" Genbu said as blood was seeping from his mouth and he looked at his son who was still mortified, "to think that you, my own son, would be the one to end my life. I never…would have…imagined…that you…would…be the one…to…end…my…life."

Genbu had his head down, closed his eyes, and breathed his last. Suzaku was stunned and he tried to revive his father but it was not to be as he saw that his father was never going to wake again. Suzaku had tears form in his eyes as he realized there and then that he took the life of his own father and it was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. It was a truly sad day for the boy name Suzaku Kururugi as he not only lost his two close friends, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, but now, he lost his own father and he was the one extinguished the life of his own father.

**District 64 of North Rukongai, Soul Society**

Lelouch and Nunnally continued to follow Gin and Rangiku as they entered the area where it was a market. Lelouch and Nunnally looked around as Gin and Rangiku were showing them places in the market. They then showed them a stream where the fish were. They continued to walk around of all of 64thDistrict of North Rukongai. A few hours later, Lelouch and Nunnally returned to the hut that were going to live in and relaxed in their place with sheets and two baskets of food they had with the help of Gin and Rangiku and they ate and enjoying their meals.

Meanwhile Gin was out on the road and he was picking up some berries. He then heard some noise and he looked around. He went to the side and went behind a bush and hiding from the bush, he saw three figure and they were men dressed in black.

"_I knew it_," Gin said in his head, "_Shinigamis…the same Shinigamis that I've been seeing… _"

Back in Lelouch and Nunnally's hut, Lelouch was setting up the futons for himself and Nunnally while Nunnally sat and watched her brother. Nunnally feeling depressed and held her knees together and near her face. Lelouch saw the depressed look on his sister's face and went to try to comfort her.

"Nunnally," Lelouch spoke.

"I miss them Lelouch," Nunnally said with sadness, "I miss Suzaku and Kaguya and I miss our siblings back in Pendragon."

Lelouch looked down and nodded.

"I miss Suzaku as well," Lelouch said, "and Kaguya…surprising."

Nunnally looked at Lelouch, "And our siblings?"

Lelouch frowned and looked away and Nunnally knew how Lelouch really felt at that time.

"You don't miss any of them?" Nunnally asked, "Odysseus? Schneizel? Cornelia? Clovis?" Nunnally put her hand on Lelouch's shoulder, "Euphie? Surely you miss Euphie."

Lelouch had his head down, "Yes, I do miss Euphie, I really do."

"I miss Mother," Nunnally said with sadness.

"Yes, I miss Mother as well," Lelouch said.

"I just don't understand," Nunnally said as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Nunnally," Lelouch spoke feeling hurt to see his sister being very sad.

"I really don't understand how could Father do this to us? Lelouch, what did we do wrong? Were we really bad? Were we bad and that's why we were sent away and then only to be killed months later?"

Nunnally started to cry and Lelouch reached out and Lelouch hugged Nunnally and doing what he could to comfort his precious sister.

"Nunnally, you weren't bad," Lelouch said, "we didn't do anything wrong. It's our uncaring father, the emperor who was wrong. He never cared for us, he never cared for Mother. The only thing he cares about was us and the rest of our siblings to fight and scheme against each other just to see who would succeed him on the throne. It's okay Nunnally; it will be just you and me. This place is may not be so easy for us kids but you don't have to worry. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're able to live comfortably, we'll make it work for us, so don't worry."

"Okay, I trust you Lelouch," Nunnally said as she calmed down, "but I don't want you to do it alone, I want to be useful as well."

"Nunnally…"

Nunnally released herself from Lelouch and looked at her brother with determination.

"You, Mother, Suzaku, you all would always worry about me and protect me," Nunnally said, "I want to do my part here. I want to be helpful."

"Nunnally, you know, you don't—"

"I want to be helpful," Nunnally interrupted and had determination, "I want to do my part and I want to help you as much as I can…I don't want to be helpless anymore and I don't want to make you worry about me so much."

Lelouch was amazed and patted his sister on the head, "Nunnally, I'm actually happy you feel that way but you need understand something."

"What is it?"

"I'm always going to worry about you," Lelouch said with a smile, "it's how it's going to be. After all, I'm your big brother and big brothers are supposed to worry about their younger siblings, especially ones that are gentle and kind-hearted like you."

Nunnally had a warm feeling inside and she smiled. Outside of Lelouch and Nunnally's hut, Rangiku was watching the exchange between the two siblings.

"My goodness, those two," Rangiku said with a smile and then she looked up at the sky.

**Japan, Human World**

A Japanese soldier was saluting at the Japanese government bureau that had just been just gone through devastation. Suzaku was sitting on a rock very detached and very sad. With the death of his father, Japan surrendered and with that, the war was over. Suzaku was depressed as he had lost people that had mattered to him.

**Flashback**

"You can't let this go…you can't let Britannia get away with what they have done, do whatever you can to fight back against this, you shouldn't let this go unanswered," Lelouch said as he and Nunnally were dying.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku spoke with sadness.

"Suzaku, I'm glad," Lelouch said with a smile, "I'm glad that we became friends. You're the first friend that I ever had. Thank you Suzaku for being my friend."

"Thank you Suzaku," Nunnally said with a smile, "I'm so glad to have known you…it…was…fun."

"No, please don't die!" Suzaku pleaded again, "Lelouch, Nunnally, please don't die!"

**Flashback End**

Suzaku had tears streaming from his eyes and had his hands over his face. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything for Lelouch and Nunnally and they had died right in front of him. Suzaku wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Lelouch, Nunnally, Father," Suzaku spoke, "I'll change things. I'll change things for the sake of Japan," Suzaku brought up his hands and looked at them, "I'll make sure I atone for what I've done and changes things from within. I have to try."

Suzaku balled his fists and looked up in the sky.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch and Nunnally live their lives in the Soul Society and Lelouch talk with Gin about Shinigami and the Seireitei and soon Lelouch meets a Shinigami with brown hair and squared glasses.**


	3. Aizen

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass and I have nothing to do with Bleach.

**Aizen**

It had been a month since Lelouch and Nunnally had arrived in the Soul Society and met Gin and Rangiku. Lelouch and Nunnally had gradually gotten used to the life in the North Rukongai's 64th District and they worked together for the things they needed for themselves. Gin and Rangiku would help them in their needs once a while but Lelouch made it clear for himself and Nunnally that they didn't want to be a burden to them. They also tried to see if they could find their mother, Marianne in the Soul Society as well. Gin had told Lelouch that family members wouldn't normally be together even if they died at the same time and that he and Nunnally were an extreme rare case. Gin also told Lelouch that it's possible that his mother was in different district and it was also possible that she was in another part of the Rukongai. Lelouch was sad to hear this because he had hoped that he and Nunnally would be able to reunite with their mother again and Lelouch had no idea to where to even begin to start looking for his mother.

**Sword of Akasha, C's World**

Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire was standing on the weapon with his eyes closed thinking. He opened his eyes when he was hearing footsteps, a girl with light pink hair and red eyes that wore a white dress.

Charles turned to see the girl and saw then saw her iris was blinking red. He saw that it was his 5th consort, Marianne vi Britannia who currently inhabited the body of the seven-year-old Anya Alstreim.

"Marianne," Charles spoke.

"Charles," Marianne spoke.

"We're you seen?" Charles asked.

"No, I was able to move without being seen," Marianne said as she stood next to her husband, "VV is at the Geass Order right now so he's too busy."

"I see, good," Charles said with a frown.

Marianne looked at Charles, "I can see you're still upset."

"He killed you Marianne and lied to me about it even after he and I both swore we would never lie to each other. I cannot trust my big brother anymore."

"Yeah, it is a shame," Marianne then shrugged, "I can't understand why he felt the need to take drastic actions against me. I guess he was really insecure."

"Sadly, I find myself agreeing with you, which is why I sent Lelouch and Nunnally away to hide them from Brother's sight."

"And now their dead, truly dead," Marianne commented.

"Yes, but you and I both knew that there was a chance that it was going to happen," Charles said as he closed his eyes.

"We'll see them again when the Ragnarok Connection is activated," Marianne said with confidence.

"Yes, we will and they will understand," Charles said with confidence as well.

**District 64, North Rukongai, Soul Society**

Nunnally was sitting on the grass and was watching with happiness seeing a flower bed. Nunnally enjoyed seeing the flowers and thought how beautiful they were. It was one of her favorite things to do and she felt calm and in peace seeing the flowers.

"There you are Nunnally," Rangiku spoke.

Nunnally turned to see Rangiku waving at her and heading to her direction and Nunnally smiled as she waved back.

"Hi Rangiku," Nunnally greeted happily.

Rangiku sat next to Nunnally looking at the flowers.

"Looking at the flower bed again," Rangiku commented, "you really do enjoy looking at these flowers."

"I do, they're so beautiful," Nunnally commented.

Rangiku looked around a bit, "So Nunnally, where's your brother?"

"He took a walk…I think he's still trying to get some sort of clue about our mother."

"Oh," Rangiku spoke a bit surprised and sadness, "but you remember what Gin said."

"I know and my brother knows but Lelouch wants to still try."

"I see..."

"But what about you Rangiku?"

"I'm upset," Rangiku said puffing her cheeks.

"Huh, why?"

"It's Gin."

"Huh," Nunnally looked at Rangiku with concern, "what did Gin do?"

"He left; he took off this morning without telling me."

"Huh, again?"

Rangiku nodded, "Mmhm, again."

Nunnally sighed, "This is the third time this month he's done that."

"Yeah, can you believe how insensitive he is, why doesn't he ever tell me where he goes? When will he be back? Gin is so unfair, leaving without telling me," Rangiku was getting more upset was feeling sad, "he's unfair and cruel."

Nunnally hugged Rangiku, "It's okay, I know Gin cares about you. He'll be back for sure."

Rangiku liked the gesture that Nunnally gave her and smiled, "Yeah, I know and I'm so not going to let him off easy when he does."

"There you go," Nunnally said as she and Rangiku smiled.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was walking through the marketplace and looked around. He went to an area and was surprised to see what he saw. Lelouch saw two people sitting with a board in front of the two. He saw a middle aged man that had brown balding hair and was skinny wearing a teal robe with a blue sash and a man who was bald and was in black clothing.

"A Shihakusho…that's a Shinigami, the people that Gin told me about a week ago," Lelouch said.

He went and took a closer looking he was surprised to see something he thought he would never see in the Soul Society and it was a chess board with chess pieces, Lelouch saw that they were playing chess.

"Chess?" Lelouch spoke, "Chess, here in the Soul Society?"

Lelouch simply watched the game being played. Moments later, the bald Shinigami made his move with his white chess piece and smiled.

"Checkmate," The bald Shinigami said with a grin.

The balding man looked at the board and saw that he indeed lost and he slumped in depression.

"You lose old man," The bald Shinigami said with a grin.

"Damn," The middle aged man said as he handed the Shinigami a bag that had Kan in it.

"Heh, heh, tough break, that's seven straight wins win for me," The Shinigami said with glee.

The middle aged man stood up and left depressed. The Shinigami counted the money and was about to leave.

"Excuse Mr. Shinigami," Lelouch spoke.

The Shinigami looked to see Lelouch, "Huh, what do you want kid?"

Lelouch smiled, "I see that you're decent in chess."

"Decent," The bald Shinigami scoffed, "I'm a master of this game and nobody here can beat me."

"Really?" Lelouch asked with a grin and then put on a warm smile, "Then can I play?"

"Huh?" The Shinigami asked confused.

"I want to play against you," Lelouch said, "please? I want to test out your skills as a master."

The Shinigami chuckled and shook his head, "Go home kid, it wouldn't be fair for me to beat a child, do you even know how to play chess?"

"Of course I do, I know the rules."

"I see, well even so, I'm not about to play against a kid. Leave, I have somewhere I need to be."

"Somewhere you need to be," Lelouch commented, "you said no one here can beat you and yet you won't test your claim by playing against me," Lelouch shrugged, "well, I guess you're the type of adult that just talks big but can't really back up your claim and just makes excuses."

The Shinigami twitched at Lelouch's remarks.

"Watch your mouth kid," The Shinigami said with a glare, "you played against me; you would just lose in a short time."

"Really? I wouldn't bet on it, I've watched you play, you're good but I've played against someone who is way better than you."

"Tch, I bet you're just making that up," The Shinigami shook his head, "I swear kids these days."

"If you believe if I'm making it up, then play me and prove me wrong, in fact, if you if you believe me to be not much of a competition, then put up that bag of Kan you just won as a wager," Lelouch formed a grin, "but if you're too scare to play against a kid like me who doesn't believe that you're a master chess player, then it's fine. Adults don't like to be proven wrong by children, it is quite embarrassing."

The Shinigami was ticked off and his eyebrow twitched at the things Lelouch was saying.

"You sure like to run your mouth kid," The Shinigami huffed, "Fine, it will get you to shut your mouth then I'll indulge you and play you kid. Just don't start cry like a little girl when you lose."

"Thank you for indulging me," Lelouch said with a smile.

Lelouch sat and faced the bald Shinigami and had the black chess pieces while the Shinigami had the white chess pieces. Lelouch simply smiled as he took his black King piece.

"Huh, you're starting off with the King?" The Shinigami asked.

"That's right," Lelouch responded with a smile.

**District 1 of West Rukongai, Junrinan**

A middle aged man who wore a gray and white checkered robe with a brown sash and wore sandals sat on a boulder with a serious expression. It was Genbu Kururugi and he thought about the time he was killed by his own son and worried about the state of Japan since he was killed.

"It's been a month since I've been in this place," Genbu said, "what has happened to Japan?" Genbu shook his head and gritted his teeth, "damn, with me gone, my country may have surrendered, the idea of my country being subservient to Britannia makes me sick," Genbu thought about the ruler of the Holy Britannian Empire and got angry, "Damn you Charles zi Britannia," Genbu then thought about the argument he had with his son Suzaku and how it led him being stabbed his own child, "Suzaku, how could this? How could do this to me son?"

**District 64 of North Rukongai**

Lelouch set one of his pieces down and smiled.

"Checkmate," Lelouch declared.

The bald Shinigami looked at the board in shocked and he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I…lost," The bald Shinigami said in disbelief, "no way, I lost to a snot-nosed brat."

"That's right," Lelouch said making the Shinigami look at Lelouch as he took the bag of Kan, "honestly, I thought you would put up a better fight but I guess that the best an average player like you could do."

Lelouch looked at the Shinigami who was twitching and was becoming livid.

"You brat, you think I'm going to let you get away with humiliating me," The Shinigami asked angrily, "you actually think that I'm going to let you just walk away with my money."

"You lost, you said that no one here could beat you," Lelouch pointed out, "I proved you wrong, Shinigami."

The Shinigami grabbed Lelouch's head making the boy scream.

"I'm not going to let some kid beat me, no, no, no," The Shinigami declared, "you're coming with me boy so that I can teach a painful lesson of not to be so full of yourself with a Shinigami like me."

"Hey, let me go!" Lelouch demanded, "Let me go you stupid adult!"

"Shut up brat and come here," The Shinigami replied as he was dragging Lelouch.

Lelouch glared at the Shinigami as he was being dragged.

"What are you doing?" A calm man's voice asked.

The bald Shinigami and Lelouch looked and they saw another Shinigami who was tall with brown short hair, had squared glasses and wore an arm badge around his left arm.

The bald Shinigami was surprised and gasped.

"Uh, Lieutenant Aizen," The bald Shinigami spoke.

"Let the boy go, now," Aizen demanded.

The bald Shinigami gritted his teeth and Aizen simply glared at him making the bald Shinigami release Lelouch. Lelouch rubbed his head and while glaring at the sore loser Shinigami.

"Young man, are you all right?" Aizen asked.

Lelouch looked at Aizen, "Huh, uh, yeah, I'm fine."

Aizen smiled and nodded, "That's good," Aizen then turned to the bald Shinigami, "Goto, you should be ashamed of yourself. It doesn't look good for a Shinigami or an adult for that matter to behavior in such a disgraceful manner. You should leave; you've embarrassed yourself long enough."

"But sir—" Goto tried to speak.

"No buts, please leave, there is something that requires your participation anyway so I suggest you leave now."

Goto was about to argue but stop himself and nodded, "Yes Lieutenant."

Goto looked at Lelouch and then left as Lelouch and Aizen looked to see Goto leave.

"I do apologize for my subordinate's disgraceful behavior," Aizen said as he looked at Lelouch.

"It's fine now," Lelouch replied, "anyway, I should go."

"Oh, hold on, before you leave, would play a round with me?"Aizen asked.

"Huh?" Lelouch responded surprised, "Do you play?"

"Yes, and to be honest, I watched you play against Goto and I was impressed, to think that a child excelled so well in the game. You must play chess all the time."

"Well, to be honest, yes. I've played with my siblings and beaten almost all of them. I wasn't able to win against my second oldest brother."

Aizen smiled, "Interesting, would like to a game with me? I just want to see how you and I fair against each other, just a simple match."

"Well…" Lelouch thought about it and couldn't help but to be curious about the man that had a warm gentle smile, "well, if that's what you want, then I'll play."

"Thank you for indulging me," Aizen said being very grateful.

**Exelica Garden, Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**

The nine-year-old 3rd princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, Euphemia li Britannia was looking at the sky. It had been a month since it was reported that her half siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia were killed during the war against Japan. Euphemia had cried since then and her only comfort was in the arms of her older sister, Cornelia li Britannia, the 2nd princess of Britannia. She remembered how it was for her when she, along with some of her siblings had been informed that Lelouch and Nunnally had died.

**Flashback: One month ago, a room in the Pendragon Imperial Palace**

Euphemia was with her sister, Cornelia and their half brothers, First Prince Odysseus eu Britannia, Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia, and Third Prince Clovis la Britannia and they were all depressed to hear the news.

"No, it can't be true," Euphemia insisted, "Lelouch and Nunnally can't be dead."

"Euphie," Cornelia spoke with sadness.

"It pains my heart to say this but it is true," Schneizel said with sadness, "Lelouch and Nunnally are gone and we'll never be able to see them again."

"No, no, no!" Euphie cried as she went and hugged her big sister.

Cornelia held on to her little sister as Clovis and Schneizel were feeling hatred towards the people they believed killed their siblings, the Japanese.

"Those barbaric savages," Clovis said with hatred, "how dare they…how dare they kill Lelouch and Nunnally. I swear should I be the one to be in charge of Area Eleven, they will truly know what it means to suffer misery."

"Clovis," Odysseus spoke out of concern.

"The Elevens…" Schneizel spoke with a frown.

"Those savages spilled the innocent blood of our siblings, I wouldn't mind if we wiped them off the face of the Earth," Cornelia declared.

Euphie looked at Cornelia with tears still streaming from her eyes.

**Flashback End**

Euphie looked up at the sky with sadness.

"I miss Lady Marianne," Euphie said, "I miss Lelouch and Nunnally," Euphie had her head down as she was wiping the tears from her eyes that were forming again, "I miss them so much."

Euphie then turned to her left and saw a person and this person wore a Shihakusho.

"Oh, it's him again," Euphie commented.

**District 64, North Rukongai, Soul Society**

Lelouch and Aizen were playing a game of chess and Lelouch was amazed the kind of opponent that Aizen was.

"_He's as good as Schneizel_," Lelouch thought, "_maybe a bit better._"

Aizen had his thoughts and he smiled, "_Interesting, this boy is quite tactician in chess._"

The two continued on playing against each other in chess and after what it seemed like a long time and both were in standoffs with their chess pieces, Aizen smiled and looked at Lelouch.

"You really are very good at this," Aizen said genuinely.

Lelouch nodded and looked at Aizen, "Yeah, you too."

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Aizen," A man's voice spoke.

Aizen and Lelouch turned to see a Shinigami that was dark-skinned man with short dark brown hair and pupil-less eyes that are pale lavender and wore an orange scarf.

"Oh Kaname," Aizen greeted.

"Sorry to interrupt sir," Kaname said.

"So the time has come," Aizen deduced.

Kaname nodded and Aizen stood up and looked at Lelouch.

"I'm afraid we need to end our game but I would like to play against you again," Aizen said.

"Yeah, sure and I will win for sure," Lelouch declared.

Aizen smiled, "You have a strong will and I can feel this aura you give off, you're quite an interesting child. Before I go, I would like to know your name."

"My name is Lelouch," Lelouch answered.

"Lelouch," Aizen responded with a smile, "an interesting name for an interesting smart child."

"You're Aizen, right?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, Sosuke Aizen, I'm the Lieutenant of the 5thDivision of the Gotei 13."

"5th Division…Gotei 13? Oh, you're a high ranked officer, a second-in-command of one of the divisions of one of the Seireitei's military branch."

"Correct, let us continue our game should I come here again."

"Yeah, sure," Lelouch said with a nod.

"So long Lelouch," Aizen said as he left and Kaname nodded at Lelouch and followed Aizen.

Aizen and Kaname continued to walk to their destination.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself sir," Kaname commented.

Aizen smiled, "Yes, that boy is skilled in chess. Not only that," Aizen took out a cylinder that had a small bluish-purple orb inside, "I could have presented my Hogyoku to that boy. I did felt some adequate spirit energy within him."

Meanwhile Lelouch walked as he thought about the Shinigami he met.

"Sosuke Aizen," Lelouch spoke, "there is something about that man, although I can't seem to figure it out. I don't even know if the feeling is a good thing or a bad thing. Well, should he do come back, I want to play against him again."

Lelouch continued walking and then he arrives back at the hut that he lives with Nunnally and he sees his sister with Rangiku. Nunnally and Rangiku see Lelouch and they wave at him happily.

"Welcome back Lelouch," Nunnally greeted happily at her brother.

"I'm back," Lelouch replied with a smile.

"So, how was your walk?" Rangiku asked.

"It was fine but hey, listen to this," Lelouch said.

Lelouch told Nunnally and Rangiku about meeting when he challenge and won a chess match against a Shinigami named Goto and then another match against Aizen. Rangiku and Nunnally were amazed at the things that Lelouch was telling them.

"Oh, hey, I didn't know you play chess," Rangiku commented.

"That's my brother, he used to play chess a lot back when we were alive, back at our home," Nunnally said with a smile.

"Yep," Lelouch said bringing out the bag of Kan he won from Goto.

"Still though Lelouch, gambling?" Nunnally spoke.

"You shouldn't worry about the small details Nunnally; we have extra money and good thing because we need to save up for in case."

"Hmm, just like back when we were staying Japan."

Lelouch nodded, "That's right," Lelouch then looked around, "by the way, do you two know where Gin is? I didn't see him this morning."

Rangiku frowned, "I don't know, he left again and once again, not telling me where he's going."

"I feel for Rangiku," Nunnally said holding Rangiku's hand, "Gin is so insensitive, doesn't see how Rangiku worries about him."

Rangiku flinched and looked at Nunnally shocked, "Nunnally!"

"What?" Nunnally replied, "It is true, I know that you're worried about him."

Lelouch simply rubbed the back of his head.

"Well don't worry. Gin can take care of himself," Lelouch assured, "I'm sure he'll back before we know it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Rangiku said with a downcast look, "I just wish he would tell me."

"Don't worry Rangiku, we're still here for you," Nunnally assured.

"Yeah, that's true," Rangiku smiled, "thanks Nunnally, Lelouch."

Lelouch and Nunnally smiled at their friend.

Night had fallen in the Soul Society and Lelouch and Nunnally were in their hut. Nunnally had fallen asleep on her futon and Lelouch looked up at the ceiling with his thoughts.

"Shinigami," Lelouch spoke and then looked at Nunnally who slept peacefully, "I wonder…if I became a Shinigami, I might be able to find clues. Maybe I'll have a better chance in finding Mother. "

Meanwhile in a forest somewhere in the North Rukongai's 64th District, Gin was picked up a stick and then heard noises and hid in the bush. Gin looked through the opening of the bush and saw four Shinigami. Three of them were kneeling before the one that was standing and the one that was standing was Aizen. One of the kneeling Shinigami offered Aizen a purple orb of light. Aizen took the purple orb of light with a smile as he looked closely to it. He then put the light in his cylinder and it was consumed by his bluish-purple substance. As Gin watched, he remembered seeing the same three that had picked up the light and when they left, they left the spot where he saw Rangiku on the ground bruised and unconscious. Gin had deduced as he was watching what was going on.

"_He's the one_," Gin said in his head as he saw Aizen with a sinister smile, "_he's in charge, he's the boss_," Gin opened his eyes with a cold glare, "_so I'll kill him._"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Gin makes the decision to become a Shinigami and Rangiku goes with him.**


	4. Departure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and I don't own Code Geass.

**Departure**

Gin had returned from his walk and he was surprised to see Lelouch sitting on the outside his hut. Lelouch saw Gin and waved at him with a smile.

"Welcome back Gin," Lelouch greeted.

"Hi Lelouch," Gin responded, "What's wrong? You couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking but anyway Gin, where did you go this time?"

"A little something here and there," Gin said as he walked past Lelouch to go to his hut.

"Won't say much? All right, I understand."

Gin stopped, "Say Lelouch, have you seen some Shinigami just hanging around here?"

"Shinigami?" Lelouch replied with a raised eyebrow and then looked down with a neutral expression, "Well, actually, I met two Shinigami today."

Gin looked at Lelouch, "You met two?"

"Mmhm, I actually played chess with both of them. One I beat and I won money and the other, well; it ended up in a draw. That Shinigami was really good, in fact, the way he played reminded me of my brother."

"Brother…oh, yeah, one of your many siblings you had when you and Nunnally were alive in the Human World."

"That's right, my brother Schneizel, he was one person that I was never able to beat and playing against that Shinigami in chess reminded me of him."

"What did they look like?" Gin asked, "The two Shinigami you played against."

"Well the Shinigami I beat in chess was a bald guy and he was called Goto. The other one was a lieutenant of the one the Gotei 13's division; name was Sosuke Aizen, the lieutenant of the 5th Division. I want to play him again."

"And this Aizen person, what did he look like?"

"Well, short brown hair and wore squared glasses," Lelouch replied.

Gin thought about the Shinigami he saw that had the purple light in his hand with a sinister smile, "_It must be the same guy. So Lelouch met him…_"

"Gin? Gin?" Lelouch called.

"Hmm?" Gin looked at Lelouch with a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure I am," Gin said with a grin.

Lelouch wasn't sure as he felt something was going on with Gin but he decided not to press any further.

"Well, okay, if you say so," Lelouch said.

A few days later, Gin was in the forest and he caught in sight one of the Shinigami that he saw with Aizen and he went towards him.

"Mr. Shinigami," Gin spoke.

The Shinigami turned to see Gin and raised his eyebrows.

"Huh, what do you want kid?" The Shinigami asked.

Gin simply had his usual grin, "I just want to ask you something."

"Huh?"

Gin opened his eyes and gave the Shinigami a cold stare.

Meanwhile in Rangiku and Gin's hut, Rangiku was being taught by Lelouch how to play chess. Rangiku was looking at her pieces which were white and was struggling. Lelouch had his arms crossed and Nunnally was just had her hands on the sides of her face and looked on between Lelouch and Rangiku.

"Rangiku, why do you want to play chess so badly?" Nunnally asked sounding bored.

"Well Gin and Lelouch looked like they were having fun," Rangiku answered, "and I didn't want to be left out."

"But you haven't move yet, you're taking too long," Nunnally whined.

"Now Nunnally," Lelouch spoke, "don't rush. She's just starting to get the hang of it. Besides, I'll have another opponent if Rangiku gets good at it."

"Just having another opponent," Nunnally said annoyed, "that seems to be all you care about," Nunnally stood up, "I'm bored. I'm going to look for Gin; maybe he'll spend time with me, hmph!"

Nunnally left to look for Gin and Lelouch and Rangiku looked on.

"Why is Nunnally upset?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she just wants attention," Lelouch replied waving it off.

"Is she always like this?"

"Mm, sometimes."

Rangiku looked on the chess board and nodded, "Okay, I think I got it now."

**Somewhere in Japan, Human World**

The Shinigami with violet eyes and short sandy brown hair looked around as he walked. He saw someone and it was the young looking woman with gold eyes and long lime green hair wearing a kimono. The woman turned around and saw the Shinigami.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Are you CC?" The Shinigami asked.

"So you know who I am," CC commented, "I know that you've watching me like some stalker and I also know for a fact that normal people can't see you. Who are you, no; I should ask what are you? Are you some sort of ghost?"

The Shinigami simply looked at CC with a neutral expression waving his finger, "Let me point out that I'm not some stalker."

**District 64, North Rukongai, Soul Society, Four weeks later**

It was a snowy day and Lelouch and Nunnally were running.

"It can't be true," Nunnally said, "he's actually going to leave?"

"It is true," Lelouch said, "he told me himself of what's he's going to do."

"But why? Why does he need to leave?" Nunnally asked upset.

"It can't be helped; he has to stay at that that school to become a Shinigami."

Lelouch and Nunnally caught of Gin wearing a Shihakusho as he was walking and they stopped.

"Hey Gin," Lelouch called.

Gin stopped, "Hi Lelouch. Are you and Nunnally here to see me off?"

"Yeah, I want to wish you luck," Lelouch said.

"Thank you Lelouch," Gin said in a happy tone, "I really appreciate that."

"Gin, are you really going to leave to become a Shinigami?"Nunnally asked.

"Yep, I am Nunnally. I'm going to become a Shinigami."

"But, but…that's not fair," Nunnally said getting upset, "you're just going to leave us."

"Nunnally, c'mon," Lelouch spoke, "don't be like that."

Nunnally frowned and was getting upset.

"It's okay Lelouch," Gin said, "Nunnally, this isn't just something of a spur of a moment, it's something that had planned for some time now. You know that. But hey, it's not like we'll never see each other again."

"I…I know Gin," Nunnally said, "it's just that…it's going won't be the same without you around."

Gin looked at Nunnally with a sympathetic expression, "Nunnally…"

"Gin!" Rangiku called.

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Gin looked as they saw Rangiku run and she stopped next to Lelouch and she looked at Lelouch and Nunnally and then looked at Gin.

"Gin, what's going on?" Rangiku asked and then noticed the Shihakusho that Gin was wearing, "that's…a Shihakusho. Gin, how come you're wearing clothes of a Shinigami?"

"I'm going Rangiku," Gin replied.

"Going?"

"Yes, I'm going to become a Shinigami," Gin then looked at Rangiku, "I'll do it…so that you don't have to cry anymore."

"Gin…"

"This is goodbye for now," Gin said as he turned to his front, "don't be sad Rangiku, you still have Lelouch and Nunnally. They can keep you company so you won't be alone."

Rangiku just looked at Gin and then replied, "No."

"Huh?" Gin spoke.

Gin, Lelouch, and Nunnally were surprised as they looked at Rangiku.

"I'm not going to let you do this again, this time…" Rangiku felt a bit troubled but resolved herself, "this time, I'm going with you."

"What?"

"Rangiku, what are you saying?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm going as well," Rangiku declared, "I'll become a Shinigami as well."

"Huuuh?!" Nunnally spoke surprised.

"Rangiku, are you serious?" Lelouch asked.

"I am," Rangiku said as he went to Gin and put her hand on his shoulder, "Gin, I'll become a Shinigami as well."

"Rangiku, are you sure?" Gin asked being very concern, "it won't be easy you know."

Rangiku nodded, "I know and I am ready, I'll do it, whatever it takes, I want to stand by you."

Gin was amazed and Lelouch was impressed with the determination that Rangiku displayed while Nunnally was feeling sad.

"Rangiku, you're going to leave us as well?" Nunnally asked sadly.

Rangiku looked at Nunnally and then went to hug her.

"Don't be sad Nunnally," Rangiku said, "It's not like we'll never see each other again. I promise I'll visit you guys as often as I can."

"Do you mean it?" Nunnally asked being hopeful.

"I am, so please don't be sad," Rangiku said as she held Nunnally tighter, "we're friends after all."

"Yeah, we are," Nunnally responded and had a smile, "we're friends."

Rangiku nodded and then released Nunnally and he looked at Lelouch and hugged him as well, surprising the older vi Britannia.

"Rangiku," Lelouch spoke.

"I won't forget either of you two," Rangiku said.

"Yeah, don't worry Rangiku, we know," Lelouch said with a smile.

Nunnally wiped some tears from her eyes. Afterwards Rangiku let go of Lelouch and the Gin went to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Lelouch," Gin spoke.

Lelouch looked at Gin and then nodded.

"You know, it's only been a month and a half since we've known each other but I'm glad, I'm glad that we're friends," Lelouch said.

"Yeah, so are we," Gin responded.

The four children looked at each other for the last time and they said their goodbyes as Gin and Rangiku left for the Seireitei to enroll in the Shin'o Academy

"Well, there they go," Lelouch said.

"Yes," Nunnally said as she wrapped her arms around her brother's left arm, "it's going to be lonely with them."

"Yeah, but let's just wish them for the best," Lelouch said.

Nunnally nodded and Lelouch nodded as well.

"Let's get inside Nunnally," Lelouch suggested, "I'll make something to eat."

Nunnally nodded happily at her brother, "Okay."

Lelouch and Nunnally went back to their hut so that Lelouch could make them something to eat. Meanwhile Rangiku and Gin continued to head to where they were headed. Rangiku was glad that she was going to be with Gin while Gin himself had his thought in what he had planned to do.

"_Rangiku_," Gin said in his head as he looked at Rangiku, "_what I'll be doing when I become a Shinigami will be underhanded and despicable, but…_" Gin thought about Aizen, "_no matter what, I will take back what was taken from you_," Gin then looked at his front with a serious expression, "_sorry in advance Rangiku_," Gin then thought about Lelouch and Nunnally with their happy expressions, "_Lelouch…Nunnally…I am sorry…but I'm the only that has to do what I need to do but I promise, I will kill that man_," Gin thought Aizen again as he saw that sinister smile, "_that man…Sosuke Aizen._"

Gin and Rangiku continued on as they headed for the Seireitei.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: A year goes by and Lelouch and Nunnally continue on with their lives and they witness several Shinigami led by the Captain of the 6****th**** Division fighting a Hollow.**


	5. Another Day

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Bleach and I have nothing to do with Code Geass.

**Another Day**

**Shiba Manor, Seireitei**

Out on the porch, a female servant had just handed two cups of tea to two Shinigami. One was a member of the Shiba household who had a youthful appearance and was a fairly tall person. He had aqua green eyes and spiky raven black hair. He wore a standard Shihakusho and he had a tattoo of the Shiba family crest on his arm and his name was Kaien Shiba. Sitting across from him was another tall man with long white hair that was tied to a ponytail and brown eyes and he wore a standard Shihakusho with a long-sleeved haori over it with the kanji on the back that read thirteen. It was the Captain of the 13th Division, Jushiro Ukitake and he smiled at the maid that gave them their cups of tea as Kaien took his tea and gave it a light blow.

"Thank you, that's perfect," Ukitake said with kind smile.

The servant blushed from Ukitake's words and smile and then left to continue with her duties.

"I see that smile of yours is as powerful as always," Kaien said and then he took a sip of his tea and felt the heat, "Hot!"

"Anyway, about my offer…" Ukitake started.

"Do you want me to say it again," Kaien interjected, "I'm not going to serve as your lieutenant, Captain."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Ukitake responded not liking Kaien's response, "I'm starting to take this personally."

"You know as well as I do there are lots of others who deserve the position more than me."

"There you go again, you're always putting duty over friendship," Ukitake replied with a smile and then took a sip of his tea, "By the way, have you heard?"

"Hmm, about what?" Kaien asked.

"There's a prodigy among this year's recruits, the first one to show up since you."

"Believe me, I'm no prodigy," Kaien insisted.

Ukitake put his cup down by his side, "This young man was able to complete the curriculum of the Shin'o Academy in only one full year."

"Hmm, is that right?" Kaien asked amazed, "I admit that's impressive."

"I still can't quite believe it. From what I hear, he's just a kid. He's about the same age as Captain Kuchiki's grandson, Byakuya."

"Oh, you mean the cocky one."

"I know what you're saying, but apparently this prodigy has the talent of a man twice his age. I hear an officer's position will be ready for him when he enters the division."

Kaien was amazed again, "Oh, well it looks like we got someone with quite a future," Kaien then smiled, "that should make my chances to fill a lieutenant's position even more unlikely."

"You don't have to sound so happy about it," Ukitake said bothered that Kaien would like the idea.

"So who is it?" Kaien asked, "Who's the lucky division that's going to get the new recruit?"

"Well now," Ukitake replied, "from what I heard, he'll be joining the 5thDivision."

**Later that night, 5****th**** Division Barracks**

A boy with silver hair wearing a Shihakusho held his Zanpakuto and it was Gin, the boy considered as a prodigy as he was able to complete the curriculum of the Shin'o Academy in just one year. The blade of Gin's Zanpakuto was dripping blood and he even had some of the blood on the side of his face. The blood was not his own, it belonged to another Shinigami that he himself had just killed and had his signature wide mocking smile. Another Shinigami appeared and it was the Lieutenant of the 5th Division, Sosuke Aizen.

"Nice, your skill is even better than what I was told," Aizen said being impressed with what Gin did, "What is your name again young warrior?"

"Gin," Gin introduced himself as he faced Aizen and grinned, "I am Gin Ichimaru."

"And how did find our third seat?"

"Terrible, not even worth talking about."

"Interesting, glad to hear it," Aizen responded, enjoying Gin's answer.

**2****nd**** Division Barracks**

The tall Shinigami with violet eyes and short sandy brown hair was walking through the barracks. He looked around and then saw someone who he was looking for. He saw a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height with golden colored eyes and short purple hair with sleeveless and backless Onmitsukido uniform, with long black wrist guard also had a black ribbon around her neck and she also wore a long-sleeved captain haori with the kanji on the back that read two. She had her arms crossed with a smile on her face. It was the Captain of the 2nd Division as well as the supreme leader of the Onmitsukido, Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Captain Shihoin," The Shinigami spoke.

Yoruichi turned around and saw the tall Shinigami.

"Well, so you're back Duncan," Yoruichi spoke.

Duncan bowed to Yoruichi, "I, Duncan von Britannia, 6th Seat of 2nd Division, have returned Captain."

Yoruichi nodded, "Hmm, good work 6th Seat."

Duncan faced Yoruichi and nodded, "Thank you ma'am."

"I'll hear your report here."

"Of course."

**The next morning, District 64, North Rukongai**

In Lelouch and Nunnally's hut, Lelouch and Nunnally were sleeping on their futons peacefully. Lelouch then twitched and frowned as he tossed and turned a bit.

**Flashback: July 2009 atb, Pendragon Imperial Palace**

The doors to the throne room opened and Lelouch, who was in his imperial attire, was nervous but remained resolved and didn't show fear in his expression.

"Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia," One the imperial guards announced loudly, "17th heir to the imperial throne!"

Lelouch walked slowly and with dignity with two rows of high ranking nobles showing respect for the little 11th prince of Britannia although there were whispers among them talking about situation involving Marianne's death and the effect that would cause to not only Lelouch and Nunnally but to the Ashford family that had stood behind them. Lelouch stopped and stood and was ready to speak to the man that sat on the throne, his father, 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia.

"Hail Your Majesty," Lelouch began, "my mother, the Empress is dead."

"Old news, what of it?" Charles replied with a bored expression.

Lelouch was shocked at his father's response, "What of it?"

"You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia just to inform me of that?" Charles looked at his side annoyed, "send the next one in, I don't have time for these childish game."

"Father," Lelouch spoke running up to his father.

Lelouch stopped as two Royal Guardsman ran towards Lelouch with spears but Charles simply held up his hands, signaling them to stop and the soldiers obliged. Lelouch was upset with his father's lack of concern and sympathy over the tragic death of his mother.

"Why didn't keep Mother out of harm's way?" Lelouch asked upset, "You're the Emperor, the greatest man in the nation if not the world. You should have protected her now you don't even visit Nunnally!"

"I have no use for that weakling," Charles replied coldly.

Lelouch was surprised again, "That weakling…?"

"That's what it means to be royalty."

Lelouch couldn't stand the fact that his father was so uncaring and the fact that he referred to Nunnally a weakling was crossing the line.

"Then I don't want to be your heir, I give up my claim to the throne!" Lelouch declared glaring at his father Charles.

This shocked and surprised all the nobles in the throne room.

Lelouch continued with anger, "I'm sick of all the fighting and scheming of who will succeed you Father, I've had enough!"

"You are dead," Charles countered with a death glare, surprising Lelouch, "you have always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? All of those, I have given to you; in short you are nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?!" Charles stood up from his throne with authority.

Lelouch screeched as he fell on the floor, fearing his father and Charles continued to look at Lelouch with a death glare; it was as if the glare was piercing Lelouch's very soul.

Charles continued, "Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as prince and princess; you will serve well as bargaining tools."

Lelouch couldn't do anything but look at his father with emotions mixed of sadness and anger including feelings of despair.

**Flashback End**

Lelouch woke up abruptly and rose up from his slumber and he rubbed the eyes as he frowned.

"Dammit, why did I have to think about the past like that?"Lelouch asked himself bitterly, "Although, now what he said is now a literal truth considering where we are now."

Lelouch got up from his futon and opened the door and saw it was morning as he took a deep breath and looking at the morning sky.

"It's been a year now," Lelouch said and then thought about the state that Japan was and wondered how his first friend was doing.

"Suzaku…I wonder how he's doing," Lelouch spoke, "I hope he's okay."

"Good morning Lelouch," Nunnally spoke.

Lelouch turned around and saw his sister up from her futon and rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

"Morning Nunnally," Lelouch spoke with a smile, "Did you sleep well?"

Nunnally nodded happily, "I sure did."

"That's good."

Nunnally went and stood next to her brother and looked at the morning sky.

"Another day has arrived," Nunnally commented.

"Yeah," Lelouch responded.

"A year…"

"Hmm?"

"It's been a year since we died and ended up here."

"Yeah, it seems like the past year just went by without us realizing it."

"I hope Suzaku is okay," Nunnally said.

"Yeah, me too," Lelouch said with a nod.

"I wonder how Gin and Rangiku are doing," Nunnally commented.

Lelouch looked at his sister and smiled, "I'm sure they're fine."

Nunnally smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure they are. Gin is real smart and Rangiku is just as competent."

"Yeah," Lelouch had a sly smile, "You know with Gin, I wouldn't be surprised if he finished the curriculum of the Shin'o Academy in just one year."

"That'd be interesting," Nunnally responded with a grin.

Lelouch and Nunnally prepare themselves as they soon left to start their day.

Meanwhile, several Shinigami had just entered the district and they were led by an elderly man with slate gray eyes, a gray mustache, and long gray hair. He wore a standard Shihakusho with a short sleeved haori with kanji character on the back reading six and over it and across his neck wore a white scarf and he also wore fingerless black tekkou that covers the back of his hand and loop up to attach at the base of his fingers. The Shinigami that was right beside him was a young man of average height. He had shoulder length black hair, bluish purple eyes, and thin eyebrows. His hair was neatly combed and his bangs pushed from his face. He also wore a hairpiece on the left side of his head and an arm badge with the kanji character that read six around his left arm.

In the marketplace, Lelouch was sitting and facing a middle-aged man with black short hair and was average built and wore a brown robe and had his hands crossed. They looked at chess board game and Lelouch was sitting there with a smile on his face. Lelouch was in the middle of a chess game and Nunnally stood next to his brother with a sympathetic towards Lelouch's opponent. The man thought of something and then smiled as he thought he had the game won and he made his move. It turned out to be a mistake on his part because Lelouch countered with a move on his own and Lelouch grinned.

"Checkmate," Lelouch declared.

The man looked at the board and was shocked as he realized that he lost and gaped his mouth opened and he looked like he was about to cry and then looked at the boy who was next to him and the boy wore a green robe and had short brown hair.

"Give it to him," The man looked at the boy with a sad expression.

The boy was annoyed as he looked at the man.

"You're nothing but talk," The boy said as he picked up a bag of Kan near his feet and handed to Lelouch, "Here you go."

Lelouch took the bag of Kan, "Thank you."

The man stood up and pointed at Lelouch, "You won't be so lucky next time kid."

The man took off and the boy sighed and shook his head as he followed the man. Lelouch shook the bag hearing the money inside.

"Lelouch, let's go," Nunnally urged him.

"Okay, okay, we should try to get some fishes anyway," Lelouch said.

"So, we're going to the river?"

"Yep, let's pick up some things and then head there."

Nunnally smiled and was excited, "Okay, we're going to catch some fish!"

At the stream, Lelouch and Nunnally were there and they had baskets. Nunnally was luring the fish while Lelouch had a makeshift pike to stab the fish so that he could put them in the basket. Lelouch and Nunnally were working well together and with their teamwork, they caught plenty of fish and were able fill their basket. Lelouch was very thankful to Gin as it was Gin who showed him and Nunnally where the best place to catch fish and how to catch them. The next thing was that Nunnally was up on a tree picking up fruits and throwing them in a basket with Lelouch below watching his sister and making sure that nothing happened to her.

"Nunnally, are you okay?" Lelouch asked.

Nunnally nodded, "Yes big brother, I'm fine. I can do this."

"Okay, just let me know of you need anything," Lelouch assured, "remember, I'm here for you."

Nunnally could help but to have a warm feeling by her brother's words.

"Thank you Lelouch," Nunnally said happily as she continued to pick up fruits carefully and threw them in the baskets.

After a while they plenty of fruits and decided to head back to their home and as they headed back to their home, they saw a crowd gathering and they got curious.

"Hmm, what's going on over there?" Nunnally asked.

"That's a good question," Lelouch said, "Well, let's see, shall we?"

The two siblings were curious as well and they joined the crowd that was gathering.

"Hey, what's going here?" Lelouch asked.

A man turned to Lelouch, "Huh? You don't know?"

"No, we don't," Nunnally replied, "could you tell us?"

"Several Shinigami are here and from what I heard, they're investigating. In fact, a captain is leading the investigation."

"A Shinigami Captain?" Lelouch asked.

"What are they investigating?" Nunnally asked.

"Apparently, a Hollow has been spotted roaming around in parts of this district."

"A Hollow?" Lelouch asked raising an eyebrow.

"A Hollow…they are those vicious monsters that attack and eat people, right Lelouch?" Nunnally asked feeling scared.

"That's what Gin said," Lelouch answered, "which means, we have to be very careful."

"Yeah, okay," Nunnally said.

"Well, we don't need to worry too much," The man said, "after all, we got several Shinigami here with a captain among them, I'm sure we'll be fine," The man turns and smiles, "oh, here they come."

Lelouch and Nunnally see what the man was seeing they see several Shinigami and one of them was the elderly man wearing a haori with the kanji six on the back walking by. As the Shinigami walk by, Lelouch and Nunnally felt dizzy and the man next to them saw them and got concerned.

"Hey, are you two okay?" The man asked with concern.

Lelouch felt looked forward gritting his teeth, "_no doubt, we're reacting to…"_

"Uh, y-yes, we're fine," Nunnally answered.

"Yeah, n-nothing to worry about," Lelouch added.

The Shinigami Captain walked by and Nunnally's eyes widened as her strength felt sapped and fell on the ground.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch called out of concern and rushed to Nunnally's side.

There were some gasps and the people that saw what had just happened got worried.

"Nunnally, Nunnally, are you okay?" Lelouch asked, "Please answer me."

Nunnally reached for one of their baskets and took one of the fruits and began to eat. Nunnally continued eating the fruit until she was finished. Lelouch was relieved to see Nunnally was starting to recover.

"How are you feeling little sister?" Lelouch asked.

Nunnally was able to pick herself up and sighed and then looked at her older brother.

"I'm fine Lelouch," Nunnally genuinely answered, "sorry for worrying you. "

Lelouch shook his head, "You don't need to apologize, Nunnally. I'm just glad you're all right."

The Shinigami with the arm badge appeared in front of Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Are you all right young one?" The Shinigami asked.

The vi Britannia siblings were surprised and Nunnally simply nodded.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Nunnally answered.

The young looking Shinigami smiled, "That's good. They way you two were, you have been because you reacted to our reiatsu."

"Yeah, we did," Lelouch said.

"I didn't eat anything earlier and then when you came by, it took up the rest of my energy," Nunnally added.

"I wish you would have told me Nunnally, we could have stopped and eat before coming here," Lelouch said with concern.

"I'm sorry Lelouch, I was just interested in seeing what was going on," Nunnally said with remorse.

"Well, don't worry about it; just don't push yourself needlessly, okay?" Lelouch patted Nunnally's head with a smile

"Okay," Nunnally replied with a smile liking what her brother was doing.

"Well, it's so nice," The Shinigami commented.

"Huh, what is?" Lelouch asked when he and Nunnally looked at the Shinigami.

"This bond you two have."

"Oh," Lelouch said, "well thanks," Lelouch noticed the arm badge around the Shinigami's left arm, "that arm badge you have, you're a lieutenant. You must be the second-in-command of from what I'm reading on her badge, the 6thDivision of the Gotei 13."

The Shinigami was impressed, "Oh yes, that's right. I'm impressed."

"Well, I met a lieutenant a year ago; his arm badge had 5 on it."

"Oh, you must be referring to Sosuke Aizen," The Shinigami nodded, "well I'm Sojun Kuchiki, Lieutenant of the 6th Division."

"Hi," Nunnally responded with a wave and smile, making Sojun smile as well.

Lelouch smiled and nodded, "It's nice to meet you Lieutenant Kuchiki. I'm Lelouch," Lelouch put his hands on Nunnally's shoulders, "this is my sister Nunnally."

"Lelouch and Nunnally," Sojun said as he nodded, "nice to meet you two."

"Sojun," the elderly Shinigami captain called.

Sojun looked at his captain and saw his captain signaling him and Sojun nodded with a serious expression.

"I guess you have to leave," Lelouch said, "that man, he's your captain."

"That's right, my captain, Ginrei Kuchiki of 6thDivision."

"Huh, is he related to you?" Nunnally asked.

"He's my father," Sojun replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Lelouch asked a bit amazed.

"Yes," Sojun replied and then looked at Lelouch and Nunnally with a warm smile, "anyway, it was nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too," Nunnally said happily.

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant," Lelouch said happily.

"Take care of yourselves you two," Sojun said as he went to meet up with his captain.

Sojun went to his captain and the captain himself nodded.

"You looked like you were enjoying your chat with those children," Ginrei said.

"Did it Father?" Sojun replied.

"Yes," Ginrei cleared his throat, "anyway, we have a lead on the Hollow we're looking for, it's further south from here."

"Understood, then we should make haste," Sojun replied.

"Mm," Ginrei nodded.

Ginrei and Sojun left to join their division members who had set to go to where they needed to go find the Hollow.

Meanwhile Lelouch and Nunnally were seeing Sojun and Ginrei leave towards another direction. Lelouch nodded and looked at Nunnally.

"Let's go back," Lelouch suggested.

Nunnally nodded at her brother, "Okay."

The vi Britannia siblings arrived back in their huts and put all the things that they had acquired for the day down and set them aside for what they needed later on. Lelouch thought of something and he nodded as he decided to do something.

"Nunnally," Lelouch spoke.

"Hmm?" Nunnally responded looking at her brother.

"I need to go do something," Lelouch said with a smile, "I'll be right back."

"Huh? What is it? Can I help?"

"Oh no, it's fine, I'd rather I do it myself. You wait here Nunnally, I'll be back."

Lelouch ran out of the hut, surprising Nunnally.

"Wait Lelouch, where are you going!?" Nunnally called out.

Nunnally got no response as Lelouch was far away and Nunnally was confused.

"I don't get it," Nunnally said to herself, "what could possibly be that Lelouch needs to do?"

Meanwhile Lelouch ran as he was heading somewhere. He stopped a bit and then looked around and then he heard a roar and looked at the direction that it was coming from.

"Over there," Lelouch said as he went to the direction where the roar came from.

Lelouch soon arrived and hid behind a tree and saw the members of the 6th Division and they were taking on a creature that was huge and it had dark red skin with a mask that had horns curved upward and it stood on two feet and its hand balled into a fist as it roared. Lelouch was shocked to see the creature.

"_So, that must be what a Hollow looks like_," Lelouch said in his head.

The Hollow roared at the Shinigami of the 6th Division and then it suddenly looked at Lelouch's direction and Lelouch was shocked and nervous.

"_Oh no, did that Hollow just find me?_" Lelouch asked in his head.

Ginrei and Sojun looked at where the Hollow was looking and were shocked to see Lelouch.

"Huh, Lelouch?" Sojun spoke surprised.

"What? What is that child doing here?" Ginrei asked surprised.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Years later, Rangiku and Gin visit Lelouch and Nunnally and a Hollow makes its apperance with the intent to consume Lelouch and Nunnally**


	6. Visit of Friends

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and Code Geass.

**Visit of Friends**

Lelouch was shocked to see that the Hollow was staring right at him. Sojun couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Lelouch," Sojun spoke surprised, "Why are you here?"

The Hollow roared and quickly charged and was able to grab Lelouch, surprising the boy and the members of the 6th Division. Lelouch was shocked and screamed and Ginrei narrowed his eyes.

"Why did the Hollow go after the boy suddenly?" Ginrei asked himself.

Sojun used Shunpo and reappeared in the air with his Zanpakuto drawn and he slashed the Hollow's arm that had held Lelouch. It wasn't enough to make the Hollow release Lelouch but Sojun followed up when he got to Lelouch and had his palm out towards the Hollow.

"_**Hado#33: Sokatsui!**_" Sojun spoke.

Sojun discharge a blue flame from his palm and it struck the Hollow in the face, forcing the creature to lose its grip on Lelouch. Sojun held on Lelouch and used Shunpo to get him and Lelouch to a safe distance. Ginrei went to charge at the Hollow and sliced the creature in half. Lelouch was amazed at what he saw.

"Lelouch," Sojun spoke making Lelouch look at him, "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to see the Hollow," Lelouch answered.

"Why?" Sojun asked with a disapproval tone, "it's dangerous to come where a Hollow is present."

"I know that," Lelouch replied.

"You knew that and still came here, why?"

"I just wanted to see the Hollow, I wanted to see what a Hollow looked like and see how dangerous and how much a formidable foe it can be, although, I didn't think that Hollow would find me so quickly, I miscalculated."

"Lelouch, you—"

Sojun was interrupted as a loud roar was made and then he and Lelouch looked and were shocked to see the same Hollow that had just been cut down by Ginrei had multiplied itself into several more of the same Hollow.

"What in the world…?" Sojun spoke shocked.

Lelouch was surprised to see what was happening and Sojun narrowed his eyes.

"Sojun, with me now," Ginrei ordered, "the rest of you fall back."

"Yes Captain!" The other members of the 6thDivision obliged.

"On my way," Sojun said and then looked at one of the officer, "5th Seat."

The 5th Seat was a man with black flat top hair, brown eyes, and he looked at the lieutenant, "Yes Lieutenant."

"Watch over the boy," Sojun said pointed at Lelouch, "keep him safe."

"Yes sir, understood."

Sojun looked at Lelouch, "Lelouch stay here. Don't even think about getting a closer look, okay?"

"Uh," Lelouch looked down and nodded, "Okay, I won't."

"Good," Sojun replied with a smile.

Sojun went and stood next to his father and they looked at the multiple Hollows that roared and they drew their Zanpakutos."

"Let's go Sojun," Ginrei said.

"Yes Captain," Sojun replied.

The Kuchiki men charged towards the Hollows and they began to release their Zanpakutos.

After some time, Nunnally was sitting in front of the hut she shared with Lelouch with her hands on her face and sighed. Nunnally looked at her side and saw Lelouch coming back with members of the 6thDivision.

"Lelouch!" Nunnally called as she ran straight to her brother.

Lelouch smiled and rubbed the back of his head seeing his sister running towards him.

**Nine Years Later, A district in West Rukongai, nightfall**

Residents in another district in the Rukongai were screaming in horror and from their mouths, white substances was forming from their mouths and then an explosion of white substances occurred and a huge umbrella sprung open to block the substance. After it was over, all was left were the victims' clothes and the umbrella closed and three figures stood. The one in the middle was Aizen and had a sinister grin.

**Somewhere in Area 11 (Japan), Human World**

CC was not having a good day. She was wearing her white straightjacket and she was facing someone who was just like her, an immortal capable of granting geass power through a contract. It was boy with long blonde hair that was longer than his own body and had crimson eyes. It was the immortal older twin brother of Charles zi Britannia, VV.

"CC, you can no longer run," VV said with a smile, "it's time you fulfilled your obligation."

CC simply frowned, "VV."

"Now CC, we can do this the easy way or we can do this hard way, the choice is yours."

**50 years later, District 64, North Rukongai**

Lelouch and Nunnally stood on a hill and enjoyed seeing the view of the Seireitei. The siblings had changes physically in the past five decades. Lelouch stood 5'11 and was a bit muscular and he wore a dark blue robe with a black sash while Nunnally stood 5'9 with an average figure and her hair went down to her lower back and she wore a marigold robe with a light pink sash. After looking at the Seireitei, they went back to their hut and sat near the entrance of their hut.

"Okay, Nunnally, watch me now," Lelouch said.

"Okay," Nunnally replied with a nod.

Lelouch had his hands together and closed his eyes. He was concentrating real hard and then he was able to create an orb of spiritual power and had it held on his right hand and Lelouch smiled at what he did. Nunnally was happy at what she was seeing and clapped.

"That's amazing Lelouch," Nunnally said happily.

"Okay, your turn Nunnally," Lelouch suggested.

"All right then," Nunnally replied smiling.

Nunnally had her hands together and closed her eyes. She concentrated real hard and then she was able to create her own orb of spiritual power and held it with both her hands and Nunnally was in glee that was she was able to do. It was smaller than Lelouch's but Nunnally was happy regardless.

"That's great Nunnally," Lelouch said proudly, "see, you can do it."

"Yes," Nunnally said as she looked at what she did, "It really is amazing. I didn't think I had what it takes."

"Well you do, you've always have," Lelouch said with confidence, "Nunnally, you're not a weakling."

"Huh?" Nunnally spoke surprised looking at her brother.

"You're not a weakling Nunnally, I know it."

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch looked down on ground.

**Flashback: Pendragon Imperial Palace, 2009 atb**

"You have always been dead to me," Charles said coldly, "dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? All of those, I have given to you; in short you are nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?!" Charles stood up from his throne with authority.

Lelouch screeched as he fell on the floor, fearing his father and Charles continued to look at Lelouch with a death glare; it was as if the glare was piercing Lelouch's very soul.

Charles continued, "Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as prince and princess; you will serve well as bargaining tools."

**Flashback End**

Lelouch shook his head and then stood up.

"Lelouch, is something wrong?" Nunnally asked being very concerned.

Lelouch looked at Nunnally with a smile, "No, it's nothing really."

Nunnally still had a puzzled expression but let it go, "All right, if you say so."

**Somewhere in Hueco Mundo**

One Hollow was on top of another Hollow and the Hollow on top was eating the Hollow it was on top of. The Hollow continued and finished consuming and then the Hollow went through a metamorphous. After the metamorphous, the Hollow roared. The Hollow was ten feet tall that stood on two legs and was muscular and had dark blue skin with a hole in its chest and green stripes on its arms and its mask was that of a lion with long silvery blonde hair, it had wings on its back and it had a lion's tail. The Hollow growled and narrow its eyes and spreads it wings.

"It's time I went on my hunt," The Hollow said, "I'm coming for you, you two disgusting children of Charles and Marianne."

**District 64, North Rukongai, Soul Society**

Nunnally went to the flower bed and she was surprised to see someone there at the flower bed and it was someone wearing a Shihakusho so Nunnally figured it was a Shinigami.

"Hello," Nunnally greeted, "Do you like the flowers you see?"

"I always enjoy seeing the flowers," The voice of the Shinigami looking at the flower bed said and it was that of a woman, "you really enjoy taking care of them Nunnally."

"Huh, how do you know my name?" Nunnally asked surprised.

"Oh, I'm hurt," The woman replied, "Have you really forgotten me, I mean, I know it's been years since I came to visit you and Lelouch but still…"

The woman turned around and her had blue eyes, blonde hair that was shoulder length and she wore a scarf tied into a knot on her left shoulder beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth and had a curvaceous figure. Nunnally's eyes widened as she recognized the woman standing before her.

"Rangiku," Nunnally spoke, "Rangiku, it's you."

Rangiku smiled happy to see Nunnally, "It's been a while Nunnally."

Nunnally was happy and ran and gave her friend a hug and Rangiku hugged her friend back. After a moment, they let go of each other and smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Rangiku," Nunnally said happily.

"Yeah, you too Nunnally," Rangiku said, "sorry I haven't come back to visit more often."

Nunnally shook her head, "It's fine, don't worry about it. We understand you busy with your duties as Shinigami."

"It's nice to see you haven't changed," A man's voice said.

Nunnally was surprised as Rangiku smiled and saw the man and Nunnally turned to see the man as well, which was another Shinigami that was tall and wore a standard Shihakusho and had silver short hair and had his wide smile and wore an arm badge around his left arm.

Nunnally was happy to see the man, "It's good to see you again Gin."

"It's been a while Nunnally," Gin greeted.

Lelouch was sitting on a branch of a tree and looked on thinking about things.

"_Hard to believe that it's been almost sixty years now_," Lelouch said in his head, "_Suzaku, Kaguya…Cornelia, Euphie, they must very old by now while Nunnally and I have our youthful appearances. Father, I'm sure by now the bastard is dead and has been dead for decades. I hoped he suffered_," Lelouch looked on, "_it's about time to think about leaving this place and become a Shinigami in order to live in the Seireitei, at least for Nunnally's sake._"

"Lelouch," Nunnally called, "Lelouch, get down here, look's who's here."

Lelouch looked down and was surprised to see Gin and Rangiku. Lelouch jumped down from the tree, landed on his feet and he was smiling seeing Gin and Rangiku.

"It's good to see you two again," Lelouch greeted.

"Hi Lelouch," Rangiku greeted while Gin had his hand up with a smile.

They soon ended up at Lelouch and Nunnally's hut and Nunnally brought out dried persimmons for them to all eat.

"You two must be pretty busy," Lelouch commented, "how are things with your duties?"

Rangiku sighed, "It's rough, real rough."

"Oh c'mon Rangiku," Nunnally responded, "it can't be that bad."

"There's just so much paperwork."

"Paperwork?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh, it's not much, it's just standard procedure," Gin commented.

"That's easy for you to say Gin," Rangiku pouted.

"So Gin, you're a lieutenant now and in the 5thDivision."

"Yeah, that's right," Gin replied.

"Gin, you really are amazing," Nunnally said with glee, "first you graduated from the Shin'o Academy in just one year and in no time, you already became a 3rd Seat and now here you are as a lieutenant."

"Now, now Nunnally, you're going to make me blush," Gin replied happily.

"So Gin, I'm curious," Lelouch spoke, "what's it like working under Aizen."

"Oh Captain Aizen, "Gin thought about what to say, "Well, there's always something to do when you're under the command of Captain Aizen, that's for sure."

Gin took a bite of a dried persimmon.

"So would you say that being in the 5th Division would be the best if one becomes a Shinigami?" Lelouch asked.

"It doesn't really matter what division you end up," Gin answered, "being in the 5th Division was a personal choice of mine and I have my reasons."

"Reasons, Gin?" Nunnally asked.

Gin grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, it's not worth mentioning."

"Gin?"

**Somewhere in the Seireitei**

Duncan von Britannia was sitting on a roof and looked at the sky. He then looked down on the ground with a downcast expression.

"There are things that I'm unable to get the answers for," Duncan said to himself and then sighed heavily, "it's been fifty years since Captain Shihoin left the Soul Society with Kisuke and Tessai," Duncan shook his head, "even with what I was told and for so many years, I still refuse to believe that Kisuke is the one committed these heinous acts of Hollowfication experiments," Duncan had his right hand on the right side of his head and closed his eyes.

**Flashback: 1968 atb, Pendragon Imperial Palace**

Duncan in his imperial attire was shot and on the floor dying. He looked at his wife and his two sons who were heartbroken.

"Duncan," The woman with long blonde hair and crimson eyes spoke with tears, "Duncan…"

"Lucretia," Duncan spoke as blood was leaving his body, "You have to run, take Charles and Vincent and run, run before they get you too."

"Father, Father!" The twin thirteen-year-olds Charles and VV cried seeing their father dying.

**Flashback End**

Duncan opened his eyes, "The least I can do and check in on my two grandchildren…I just can't believe that Charles, my son would sent them away like they were nothing," Duncan then envisioned one of his son Charles from the small innocent boy that he knew before he died to the ruthless man that was the 98th Emperor of Britannia, "I guess I should have expected something like this to happen…in the end, Britannia hasn't change, it probably hasn't change now," Duncan sighed sadly.

"So this is where you are von Britannia," A woman's voice spoke.

Duncan turned around to see a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wore her uniform that was of the Onmitsukido with a captain haori that read on the back the kanji for two. She also wore traditional Chinese shoes with white socks.

"Ah, Captain Soi Fong," Duncan spoke as he stood up and stood in attention.

Soi Fong was not pleased with her subordinate, "If you have time to just sit around thinking meaningless nonsense, then you should use that time to do some more training, you're still weak for my taste."

"C-Captain, please…"

"Anyway von Britannia, it's time for you to be truthful to me about a certain matter."

Duncan had his hand up, "Captain Soi Fong, I have already told you ma'am, I don't know anything. I wasn't told anything about what happened fifty years ago."

"You're lying," Soi Fong said with a glare.

**District 64, North Rukongai**

Lelouch and Gin were walking and arrived on a hill.

"You're serious about it, aren't you Lelouch," Gin spoke.

"Yes," Lelouch answered, "there is really nothing to gain just to remain here. I'll walk the same path you and Rangiku chose, I'll become a Shinigami."

"Hmm, and Nunnally?"

"She's the same way; she also wants to become a Shinigami."

"Why though?"

"Huh?" Lelouch asked looking at Gin.

Gin just looked at Lelouch and then looked forward, "Why do you want to become a Shinigami? It's not an easy life. It's tough and you can die in battle. I've seen plenty of Shinigami who thought it was going to be easy to perform their duties, only to die in battle."

Lelouch looked down on the ground and nodded and then he looked up in the sky.

"Well, the reason why Nunnally and I plan to become a Shinigami is because of a promise," Lelouch answered.

"Huh, a promise?" Gin looked at Lelouch surprised.

"Yes, a promise we made fifty years ago."

"Hmm, I see," Gin said as he looked forward, "well, whatever this promise you made, I must tell you something."

"Huh, what is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch, whatever you do, do not let yourself or Nunnally join the 5th Division."

Lelouch was shocked to hear what Gin said, "What?"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The winged, lion-masked Hollow goes after Lelouch and Nunnally.**


	7. Hollow Strike

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass and Bleach; it's all fan-made.

**Hollow Strike**

Gin and Lelouch returned to where Rangiku and Nunnally were and they all waved each other. It was time for Rangiku and Gin to head back to the Seireitei and they all said their goodbyes and Gin and Rangiku said waved and left to go back to the Seireitei. Lelouch and Nunnally said their goodbyes and told them that they would hope to see them again when they became Shinigami themselves.

"It was great to see them again," Lelouch said.

"Yes, it was," Nunnally replied, "I'm glad."

Lelouch and Nunnally went the other way and went to their destinations.

**An Unknown Room within the Seireitei**

Aizen was sitting on a chair watching the monitor of a huge computer. He was simply sitting and looked at the research he had been doing and trying to figure out what to do next. The door opened and it was Gin that walked in the room.

"Welcome back Gin," Aizen greeted.

Gin simply smiled and then looked at the monitor, "Anything so far Captain Aizen?"

"No, nothing yet," Aizen replied while still just looking at the monitor, "no signs of Shinji Hirako and the other samples and I still need to find a way to satisfy the Hogyoku."

The door opened again and it was a Shinigami captain that had dark skin, dark brown hair that was held backwards and up. He wore clear goggles, an orange scarf around his neck, his uniform had his sleeves rolled up, wore a blue sash, shoes, and his haori had the kanji character on the back that read nine. It was the Captain of the 9th Division, Kaname Tosen.

"Oh hello Kaname," Gin greeted.

"So you're back Gin," Tosen replied.

"Of course."

"Gin," Aizen spoke.

"Hmm?"

"I want to ask you about Lelouch," Aizen said as he turned to Gin and smiled, "Tell me, how is he?"

"My, aren't you curious Captain Aizen," Gin commented.

**A week later at night, District 65, North Rukongai**

The ten foot winged, lion-masked Hollow was walking slowly and then saw two figures, a man with long black hair and woman with short brown talking to each other. The Hollow hid in behind the trees. The two stopped as they felt something unpleasant.

"Say, do you feel that?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, I do," The man replied as he and the woman looked around.

"What do you suppose it is?"

"I don't know."

A growl was heard and the man and woman were nervous and then the Hollow landed on its feet in front of them, surprising them.

"What the hell?!" The man spoke.

"No, it's a Hollow!" The woman spoke terrified.

The Hollow charged towards the man and woman and there were two loud screams that echoed.

**The next day, District 64, North Rukongai**

Nunnally was gathering leaves and fruits and putting them in baskets. Afterwards, she left and decided to go back to the hut. As she walked by, she saw two young men and they looked as though they were disturbed by something.

"You can't be serious," One the young man said, "Is it really true?"

"It is true," The second young man said, "Many people in District 65 were eaten by a Hollow."

"A Hollow?" Nunnally spoke in a low tone, surprised.

"I heard it from the guy that came from the district, he was shaken up but he saw clearly of a Hollow that attacked and ate most of the people there. What's worse, that Hollow may be coming in this district next."

"Ah, this is not good, not good at all," The first young man replied.

"Damn, where the hell are those Shinigami when you need them?"

Nunnally was disturbed about the things she heard and hurried back to her hut.

Meanwhile Lelouch was having a chess match with a young woman with curly brunette hair and was wearing a white robe with pink flowers on them.

"A Hollow that's been roaming around?" Lelouch asked looking at the woman with a serious expression.

"Yes, I heard that this Hollow ate many people in the district just next to this one," The young woman said.

"Hmm," Lelouch then made his move on the board, "checkmate."

"Huh?" The woman looked at the board and was shocked, "Eh? W-What? Seriously?"

Lelouch stood up and took the bag of Kan that was by the woman.

"Thanks for the info," Lelouch said as he left.

The woman was still in shocked and slapped her hand on her head, "Damn, I didn't even last ten minutes," The woman shook her head with her hands in frustration, "Aaahh, dammit, why can't I beat him?!"

Lelouch continued with his walk and was concerned after hearing about the Hollow. Lelouch frowned and then had his hand on his head.

**Flashback: 60 years ago**

"Never try to get a close look at a Hollow; even if it's to get a feel for it," Sojun lectured, "you saw what happened. Hollows are driven to go after other souls, especially one with decent amount of spirit energy like you and your sister. So unless you are a Shinigami, don't ever get close to a Hollow. If you see one; you do whatever you can to get away. Understood?"

**Flashback End**

Lelouch had his thoughts and he thought about Sojun Kuchiki.

"_It's sad to know that Sojun Kuchiki was killed in battle_," Lelouch said in his head, "_and in only three days after Nunnally and I met him. I would have liked to see him again when I become a Shinigami._"

Meanwhile, several Shinigami were running with determined expressions.

"We have to get to District 64 and quickly," One of the Shinigami declared, "make sure you're on your guard and don't underestimate this Hollow, it sounds dangerous and crafty. We'll show them that we're capable of eliminating this Hollow!"

"Understood!" The other Shinigami said in unison.

The Shinigami continued onward, determined to stop the Hollow.

Meanwhile Nunnally came out of the hut she shared with her brother and then took a walk. As she continued walking, she felt an eerie feeling and looked around. She didn't see or hear anything and then she decided to move on. What Nunnally didn't know was that the winged, lion-masked Hollow was watching Nunnally with a glare.

"Daughter of Charles and Marianne," The Hollow said in low tone with a low growl.

Meanwhile Lelouch had return with a small bag and he looked in the hut and saw Nunnally wasn't there.

"Hmm, Nunnally must've gone to the flower bed again," Lelouch deduced.

Back with Nunnally, she was looking at the flower bad and was lost in its beauty. She went down on her knees and touched one of the flowers and smiled. Nunnally suddenly heard a growl and it surprised her as she looked around. Nunnally stood up and looked around and wondered what the growling sound she heard was. Suddenly a mighty force crashed in front of Nunnally causing Nunnally to fall back and land on her rear.

"What in the world?" Nunnally spoke as she shook her head.

Nunnally looked up and saw the Hollow as the creature itself growled. Nunnally was shocked as her eyes widened and she was shaken from what she was seeing and making small noise that indicate that she was scared as the Hollow cracked its knuckles.

"You got to be kidding me," Nunnally spoke shaken.

Meanwhile Lelouch was walking heading to where he believed he would find Nunnally. Suddenly Lelouch heard a loud scream and he recognized it and was shocked.

"That's Nunnally!" Lelouch said.

Lelouch ran as fast as he could to get to his sister's aid and as he kept going, he saw Nunnally running looking terrified.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch called.

"Lelouch!" Nunnally replied back.

"Nunnally, what's wrong?" Lelouch asked.

The Hollow suddenly appeared in the air with its wings spread and had its sight set in Lelouch and Nunnally.

"A Hollow?!" Lelouch spoke surprised.

The Hollow looked at Nunnally and formed a dark blue concentrated spiritual blast from its mouth and shot it at Nunnally. Lelouch saw the blast was aimed at his sister and he quickly grabbed Nunnally to get her and himself out of the way as the blast struck the ground, missing its intended target. Lelouch shielded Nunnally with his own body and then afterwards, Lelouch looked back at the small crater it formed and then looked at Nunnally.

"Nunnally, are you all right?" Lelouch asked.

Nunnally was shaken with fear but managed to nod in response.

Lelouch picked himself and Nunnally up and Lelouch saw that Nunnally was still terrified.

"I…I was almost killed," Nunnally said still shaken up.

Lelouch was shocked and horrified with what might have happened. The Hollow stomped making Lelouch and Nunnally look at the Hollow. The Hollow just stared at them.

**10****th**** Division Barracks, Seireitei**

Genbu Kururugi was wearing a standard Shihakusho and was walking through an aisle. He sighed as he continued to walk onward. He soon noticed someone approaching him. It was a tall and muscular man with short spiky black hair with side burns and brown eyes and wore a standard Shihakusho with a sleeveless haori over his uniform with the insignia on the back that had the kanji ten. It was the Captain of the 10th Division, Isshin Shiba.

"Hey, there you are Genbu," Isshin greeted with a smile.

Genbu was a bit surprised and stopped as he bowed to the 10thDivision Captain.

"Oh, good afternoon Captain Shiba," Genbu greeted with respect and then rose up to look at the captain.

Isshin stopped in front of Genbu, "It's been a week since you joined my division. How are you fairing so far?"

"I'm handling it well sir," Genbu said with a nod.

Isshin nodded as he crossed his arms, "Good, good. Just remember that if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"I will, thank you sir," Genbu said with a smile as he bowed to Isshin again.

Isshin placed his hand on Genbu's shoulder making the former Japanese Prime Minister looked at his captain as Isshin nodded at him with a smile and went on his way. Genbu watched as Isshin left.

**District 60, North Rukongai**

Duncan was in a rush to get to the 64th District and it was angry.

"Those fools, why the hell did they go without me?" Duncan asked himself as he continued to rush to get to where the Hollow was, "Do they really see me as such a nuisance that they believe that it will prove that I'm not needed if they defeat the Hollow without my help?" Duncan remained resolved, "I have to hurry and stop that damn Hollow. I have to protect my grandchildren…I won't let them be killed."

**District 64, North Rukongai**

Lelouch and Nunnally were facing the Hollow and they were terrified. Lelouch stood in front of Nunnally, trying to protect his sister.

"The two of you will be devoured by me and there's nothing you can do about," The Hollow said.

"Oh right, there are Hollows that talk," Nunnally commented.

"Once I devour the both of you, my power will be increased as you will be part of me."

"A part of you?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, after all, I'm certain that when I devour the two of you, taking your spirit energies, I'll be able to transcend and become king."

"King?" Nunnally asked.

The Hollow looked at Lelouch and Nunnally, "You will be part of my power and aid me to be king, one way or the other!"

"King of what?" Lelouch asked, "What the hell are you talking about? What are you trying to be king of?"

The Hollow chuckled, "I went through the trouble to find you two in particular…Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince of Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia, 4th Princess of Britannia."

The siblings were shocked to hear the Hollow mentioned their names.

"Wait a minute," Nunnally spoke, "Do you actually know who we are?"

"Yes," The Hollow answered in glee, "the usurper and that traitorous knight has stolen everything from me but now you two, their despicable children will be the ones that will be the cause of my transcendence to become a superior being that will be a ruler."

"Ruler…" Lelouch spoke narrowing his eyes.

"Those two that you're talking about," Nunnally spoke, "are you actually referring to…?"

"That's right," The Hollow spoke, "your father, Charles zi Britannia and your mother, Marianne vi Britannia."

"I don't understand...how do you know them? Who are you?"

"Enough, I've said more than I intended to, it's time for you to sacrifice yourselves so that I can gain more power."

The Hollow charged towards the siblings and Lelouch and Nunnally quickly dodged out of the way of the Hollow and then the Hollow quickly went to Lelouch and Lelouch was shocked as he got smacked hard by the Hollow causing Lelouch to fly and hit the bark of the tree. Lelouch was in pain when he hit the bark of the tree.

"Lelouch!" Nunnally called and tried to get to her brother.

"Nunnally, stay back!" Lelouch demanded.

The Hollow then turned to Nunnally and tried to strike Nunnally with its fist and Nunnally got out of the way but tripped and fell on the ground. Nunnally looked back and saw the Hollow as the menacing creature was laughing a bit. Nunnally was shaking her head and muttering no to the Hollow.

The Hollow looked at Lelouch who was still feeling pain, "I'll eat you after I eat her," The Hollow turned to Nunnally.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch called, "You have to run, hurry and run!"

"No, I can't leave you here!" Nunnally replied as she stood up.

"Don't argue with me little sister! Just run, run as fast as you can!"

"And where am I suppose to go?! Who can I turn to help me?!"Nunnally argued back.

"Nunnally…!"

The Hollow suddenly charged for Nunnally, much for her and Lelouch's horror. Lelouch tried to get up and do what he could and Nunnally's eyes were widened with shock and fear as she dodged away from the Hollow. Suddenly, the Hollow was hit in the face by a lightning bolt making the Hollow scream as it held its face, trying to regain its vision. The vi Britannia siblings were shocked and suddenly several Shinigami appeared with their swords drawn.

"Shinigami, here?" Lelouch asked.

Nunnally used the opportunity to get to her brother and help Lelouch up.

"Lelouch, are you okay?" Nunnally asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Lelouch answered grateful that his sister helped him up.

A Shinigami with black bowl cut hair went to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"You two should leave right now," The bowl cut haired Shinigami suggested, "it's not safe here."

"Right, thank you," Lelouch said.

"Thank you so much," Nunnally added.

The siblings went on their way to leave as the other Shinigami were attacking the winged, lion-masked Hollow with their sword strikes and the bowl cut haired Shinigami joined in as the Hollow was screaming and walking back as it had cuts on its body. One of the Shinigami with green long hair that was tied to an upper ponytail jumped in the air with the intent to do a vertical sword slash on the Hollow's mask.

Lelouch and Nunnally were running to get away from the Hollow and were sure that the several Shinigami that had arrived were going to be able to finish off the Hollow. They soon were close to where their hut was and they saw another Shinigami and the Shinigami that had arrived was Duncan. Duncan was surprised to see Lelouch and Nunnally but he was glad to see that they were still alive.

"Are you two all right?" Duncan asked, "You two seem to have ran from something."

"A Hollow," Nunnally spoke, "a Hollow tried to kill me and my brother."

"Several of your fellow Shinigami are already engaging against the Hollow," Lelouch said.

"I see, very well," Duncan said, "not to worry, I won't let that Hollow harm either of you two."

"Oh right," Lelouch said.

Suddenly a scream was heard and this surprised the three former royals and they looked and saw something in the air and they were shocked to see that it was the Shinigami with the long green hair as he fell on the ground hard. The green haired Shinigami twitched and looked up to see Duncan, Lelouch, and Nunnally and held up his hand. Lelouch, Nunnally, and Duncan were shocked to see what was happening and Duncan went to the fallen Shinigami.

"Hey, are you all right?" Duncan asked.

"Ah…so it's you," The green haired Shinigami said, "you must be upset that we left you behind."

"That doesn't matter now, don't talk, I'm sure that can heal your wounds."

"You have to get away, that Hollow is a lot stronger than we thought."

"Just hold on."

Lelouch and Nunnally couldn't believe in what they were seeing.

"How can this be…?" Lelouch asked himself in shock.

"Hey, what happened to the others?" Nunnally asked.

The green haired Shinigami felt something and then he quickly pushed Duncan away from him right before the Hollow literally crushed the Shinigami with its foot, instantly killing the long green haired Shinigami as blood splattered on the ground. Nunnally screamed in horror in what she had just witness while Lelouch looked at gruesome sight and he felt like he was going to vomit. Duncan looked at the crushed Shinigami and then he as well as Lelouch and Nunnally looked and they noticed that Hollow had two Shinigami in its hands. One of them was the bowl cut haired Shinigami and the other was bald Shinigami and they were both bleeding.

"Ahh, how cruel," Nunnally said horrified at the sight.

Lelouch's eyes widened at what he was seeing as well and Duncan got angry and gritted his teeth while glaring at the Hollow. The winged, lion-masked Hollow that released the grip on the two Shinigami and with quick lightning speed, unsheathed its claws and tore through the two Shinigami horizontally, killing the both of them. Blood splattered and the two dead Shinigami fell on the ground with their eyes widened and Nunnally went and held on to Lelouch shaken and Lelouch held on to Nunnally.

"I'm going to become the one that rules all," The Hollow said, "I won't be stopped by inferior beings," The Hollow looked at Lelouch and Nunnally, "now, you two…"

"Damn you," Duncan said with a growl as he stood in front of the Hollow with his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

The Hollow looked at Duncan and narrowed its eyes, "Hmph, you again. So you plan to stand in my away again."

Duncan turned to Lelouch and Nunnally, "You two, get away from here, right now! I'll put an end to this Hollow."

"Are you sure you can—?" Lelouch started to ask.

"Don't ask questions, take yourself and your sister and get away, right now!" Duncan interrupted and he saw Lelouch and Nunnally turned to proceed in getting away and then he turned back to the Hollow with a glare as he drew his Zanpakuto, "I won't let you touch them…Albert."

The Hollow growled, "You really think you can stop me Duncan? You have always been a fool. Your foolishness is what got you killed back in Britannia."

Duncan and the Hollow stood as they faced each other and Lelouch and Nunnally stopped moving and they looked back and saw the Shinigami and the Hollow charging towards each other.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Duncan fights against the Hollow to protect Lelouch and Nunnally.**


	8. Duel

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass and I don't own Bleach.

**Duel**

Duncan and the ten foot, winged, lion-masked Hollow charged towards each other. As they get close, the Hollow quickly unsheathe a blade from the back of its right hand when forming a fist with the intent to cut Duncan in half. Duncan is able to block the blade attack with his Zanpakuto and a standoff commences with the two glaring at each other. They push each other back and go back glaring at each other. Lelouch and Nunnally are at a distance away and they are watching. Nunnally holds on to Lelouch's arm hoping that the Shinigami would be okay and would not meet the same terrible fate as the others that went to confront the Hollow.

"_Please be okay_," Nunnally said in her head with worry.

"Nunnally," Lelouch spoke in low tone looking at his sister.

Nunnally looked at her brother and then nodded and Lelouch nodded back and they decided to quickly get away.

The Hollow unsheathed its other blade from the back of its left hand while forming another fist and swung with speed and Duncan blocked the attack with the blade of his Zanpakuto. The Hollow swung both blades from its hands at Duncan with speed and Duncan was dodging and blocking the Hollow's blade attacks. Afterwards, the Hollow brought its left arm back and did a lunge attack to strike Duncan and the tall Shinigami used Shunpo to dodge the attack. The Hollow chuckled and swung with its right blade to where Duncan had just appeared and Duncan appeared behind the Hollow in the air only to quickly used Shunpo again this time, surprising the Hollow. Duncan appeared at the left side of the Hollow. The Hollow caught sight of him and used its speed to strike to Duncan but Duncan used Shunpo again. The Hollow was getting frustrated and roared.

"Damn you," The Hollow spoke with anger as he looked around, "Where are you?"

Duncan suddenly appeared in front of the Hollow's face and struck him on the left side of its mask when the Hollow tried to dodge. The cut didn't go all the way through and the Hollow was screaming in pain as Duncan landed on his feet while the Hollow held the left side of its face. Duncan gritted his teeth because his slash didn't cut all the way through and the Hollow was only bleeding from the left side of his face.

"This is completely unacceptable of me," Duncan said.

The Hollow was still holding its hands on the left side of its face trying to stop the bleeding.

"Damn you, damn you Duncan, you naïve radical fool!" The Hollow cursed.

Duncan got in his stance, "Time to end this Albert."

Duncan rushed towards the Hollow again and the Hollow swung its right fist at Duncan only for Duncan to once again use Shunpo and reappeared in the air about to slash the Hollow's mask but suddenly the Hollow quickly formed and shot a dark blue concentrated spiritual blast at Duncan. Duncan's eyes widened and with quick thinking set his Zanpakuto up in a blocking motion.

"_**Bakudo#39: Enkosen!**_" Duncan spoke.

The Kido spell blocked the blast but pushed Duncan back and landed on the ground with one knee on the ground. He looked up and saw that the Hollow was nowhere to be seen. Duncan was shocked as he looked around while getting himself up on both of his feet.

"Where did-" Duncan cut himself off when he started to realize and his eyes widened, "Oh no, Lelouch! Nunnally!"

Duncan ran to a direction to where he knew where he would be able to find them.

Meanwhile Lelouch and Nunnally were still running and then they stopped as they felt they got enough distance as they tried to catch their breath.

"I hope that Shinigami is okay," Nunnally commented.

"Yeah, so do I," Lelouch added.

Nunnally had her hand over her chest, "Lelouch that Hollow…it knew us…and our parents."

Lelouch nodded, "Yeah, it did. Gin said that Hollows are former human souls that lose their hearts to despair and/or regret. That Hollow may have a grudge against our parents, but I wonder who?"

"Whoever it was, must really hate Mother and Father."

"Hmm, yes," Lelouch said and then had his thoughts, "_I wonder who it is…I wonder if it's someone that…hmm…_"

"Lelouch, what are you thinking about? Are you trying to figure it out who that Hollow might really be?"

"Yes," Lelouch replied as he still pondered.

"There you are you brats!" The Hollow roared.

Lelouch and Nunnally were surprised and they looked up and saw the wounded Hollow in the air with its wings spread as the Hollow landed on the ground with so much force causing the ground the shake making Lelouch and Nunnally lose their balance. The Hollow glared at Lelouch and Nunnally.

"It's time; time for me to do what must be done!" The Hollow declared.

The Hollow went for Lelouch and Nunnally quickly grabbed Lelouch out of the way of the Hollow's charge attack. Lelouch and Nunnally quickly got up and ran again as the Hollow looked at them and was getting even more irritated. Lelouch and Nunnally kept on running.

"Damn, that Hollow is still after us," Lelouch said.

"Did that Shinigami get killed as well?" Nunnally asked in sadness.

"I guess we have to keep running."

"But Lelouch, how long can we keep this up? It's only a matter of time before the Hollow gets us."

"I know, I know Nunnally. I'm trying to think."

The Hollow suddenly appeared in front of Lelouch and Nunnally, surprising the siblings again.

"It can't be," Nunnally said in shock.

"That thing cut us off?" Lelouch added with a shocked expression.

"No more running," The Hollow said as it quickly grabbed Lelouch and Nunnally and picking them up from the ground.

The vi Britannia siblings struggled to get free but they were no match for the Hollow's strong grip.

"You worthless children," The Hollow said callously, "don't act like you have choice in the matter. If I say you will be devoured by me, you will be devoured by me and you should gladly accept it."

"Who would actually accept being devoured?!" Nunnally asked upset, "Let us go you horrible monster!"

"Mouthy little wench, I'll start with you!"

"No, don't you dare!" Lelouch said with rage trying to free himself.

"_**Hado#63: Raikoho!**_" Duncan spoke.

A high level lightning Kido struck the Hollow in the face forcing to release the grip on Lelouch and Nunnally and they landed on their feet. The Hollow screamed in pain holding its face. Lelouch and Nunnally looked behind them and saw Duncan with his hand out in front of him panting. Duncan signaled Lelouch and Nunnally to come to him and they obliged and went to Duncan.

"Are you two all right?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, thank goodness," Nunnally said happy to see Duncan, "I thought that you were killed."

Duncan smiled, "No, I'm fine," he then looked at the Hollow trying to regain composure, "stay back you two."

"Right," Lelouch said with a nodded and took his sister's hand and they went another direction.

Duncan walked towards the Hollow and then stopped. The Hollow was regaining his vision and shook its head while Duncan unsheathed his Zanpakuto again.

The Hollow saw Duncan, "Damn you!"

"I'm going to end this right now!" Duncan declared as he had both his hands on the hilt of his Zanpakuto and set his Zanpakuto horizontal, "_**Rise up, Soretsushinzo!**_"

Duncan's Zanpakuto changed form to a claymore and he swung it horizontally and then vertically. Lelouch and Nunnally were impressed in what they saw while the Hollow growled at Duncan.

Duncan got in his stance again, "Let's do this, Soretsushinzo."

Duncan charged towards the Hollow again with his released Zanpakuto. The Hollow unsheathed its blades from its back right hand and swung it towards Duncan. Duncan counters by swinging his Zanpakuto and deflecting the attack and multiple sword slashes occurred on the Hollow's arm, causing multiple gold streaks of sword cuts on the entire right arm of the Hollow. The Hollow screamed in pain and Duncan's Soretsushinzo's blade glowed gold and Duncan jumped in the air and swung his sword vertically creating a gold crescent wave and then struck it horizontally sending the gold crescent wave towards the Hollow and the gold crescent wave struck diagonally on the Hollow's body and the Hollow was screaming in pain as it tried to block the attack and was actually getting additional cuts all over the rest of its body. The Hollow fell on the ground, writhing in pain. Duncan landed on his feet while Lelouch and Nunnally were in awe of what they were witnessing.

"Damn you," The Hollow muttered, "Damn you…Damn you to hell!"

The Hollow spread its wings with such force creating a gust of wind and made Duncan and his two grandchildren shield their eyes to prevent dust getting into them. The Hollow willed itself up and flew in the air. Duncan, Lelouch and Nunnally were amazed that the Hollow could still move as they were seeing the Hollow flapping its wings.

"This isn't over!" The Hollow declared, "I will make my retreat but don't think you won!" The Hollow pointed at Lelouch and Nunnally, "I will devour the both of you. That is something that I will not be denied. I will become more powerful and you two will make it happen to me. You have no choice in the matter!"

Lelouch gritted his teeth, glaring at the Hollow. A portal was formed behind the Hollow as Duncan jumped in the air trying to cut the Hollow down but the Hollow was quickly able to go through the portal and it closed making Duncan miss his mark. Duncan looked up in the air and narrowed his eyes. Duncan shook his head and then turned to Lelouch and Nunnally. Lelouch and Nunnally went to Duncan.

"Are you two all right?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, thanks to you," Lelouch replied, "if you hadn't come when you did, we both would have been killed by now."

"Thank you so much," Nunnally said with a smile.

Duncan nodded, "I'm just glad that you two are all right," Duncan had a sad expression, "it's better than what I can say about my fellow officers."

Lelouch and Nunnally were saddened about the other Shinigami that were killed and then Lelouch noticed something about Duncan. As Nunnally and Duncan were talking with each other, Lelouch looked at Duncan and he didn't know why but to Lelouch, Duncan seemed to remind him of his father, Charles zi Britannia as an image of his father staring down him occurred. Duncan noticed that Lelouch was looking at him strangely.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Duncan asked, "I've noticed that you've been staring at me very strange."

"Uh, s-sorry," Lelouch replied, "it's just that…for some reason, you remind me someone that I despise."

"Oh, do I?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, you really look like him."

Nunnally looked at Duncan as she looked, she could see what Lelouch was talking about.

"Oh, now that I see it, he does look like Father, doesn't he?" Nunnally spoke.

"Your father…" Duncan spoke.

"Yes, for some reason, you look like our father," Lelouch said, "but that's just it. You look like him but you surely don't sound, don't act, and you don't carry on like him. You protected us from the Hollow, if it was our father, he would just let us be and just label us again for being weak," Lelouch said sad smile, "after all, we were nothing to him…just dead."

"You must really hate your father," Duncan deduced.

"Well," Lelouch looked at Nunnally and then at Duncan, "I'm not sure about Nunnally but I do…after all, he's the reason why we died and ended up here in the Soul Society."

"Lelouch…" Nunnally spoke as she was concerned.

Duncan had his thoughts, "_Perhaps I shouldn't tell them my full name and the fact that I'm actually their grandfather...just yet._"

"Would you mind telling us your name?" Nunnally asked.

"Hmm?" Duncan brought himself back to his attention to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"I want to know your name," Nunnally said with glee.

"Yes, we want to know the name of the Shinigami that protected us and saved our lives," Lelouch said with a smile."

"…Duncan," Duncan answered.

"Duncan?"

"Yes, I'm the 6th Seat of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13."

Nunnally took Duncan's hand with a smile, "I'm Nunnally," Nunnally looked over to Lelouch, "that's my brother, Lelouch," Nunnally looked back at Duncan, "again, thank you so much for saving us."

Lelouch smiled, "Yes, thank you Duncan."

"You're welcome," Duncan said with a smile.

"6th Seat!" A voice called.

Duncan, Lelouch, and Nunnally looked and they saw several Shinigami running and heading towards them. They stopped in front of the three.

"6th Seat, are you all right?" One of the Shinigami asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Duncan answered, "and so are they."

Duncan looked at the siblings and then back to his fellow Shinigami.

Another Shinigami looked around, "What of the Hollow and where are Sakata and the others?"

Duncan frowned, "Unfortunately, they're dead and I'm ashamed to say that the Hollow got away. I'm sure that it definitely went back to Hueco Mundo."

"I see, that is unfortunate."

"Anyway, we should head back to the Seireitei; I'll report all of this to our captain."

"Very good," One of the Shinigami said with a nod.

Duncan turned to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"I'll be going back to the Seireitei," Duncan said, "take care of yourselves you two."

"Right, same to you," Lelouch said.

"Take care Duncan," Nunnally said, "maybe we'll eventually see each other again when we become Shinigami."

"Hmm, you're planning to become Shinigami?"

"Yes," Lelouch said, "that's what we have planned to do and since that Hollow got away and will try to come after us again, well that just gave us another reason for us to be Shinigami so that we won't be helpless the next time it does," Lelouch looked at Nunnally, "right Nunnally?"

"Mmhm," Nunnally nodded.

"I see," Duncan had his eyes closed and had a thought and then opened them again, "well, I wish you luck. Bye for now."

Duncan turned his back and joined with his fellow officers to go back to the Seireitei and the siblings waved them goodbye.

**Somewhere in Hueco Mundo**

The winged, lion-masked Hollow was panting and was still feeling pain from the injuries it suffered at the hands of Duncan.

"Damn," The Hollow spoke annoyed, "this isn't how it's supposed to be. I'm supposed to be having been able to devour them and transcend and yet, he dares stand in my way. How is it that he's that strong? It's not how it supposes to be!" The Hollow growled, "I will not lose my rightful place…not again I won't."

The Hollow was thinking of its past and it flashed in his eyes to the time when he was human who was tall with mid-length blonde hair and had light green eyes and wore dark gray imperial clothing. He was on the ground and was shaking with anger and he looked at two people, a man and a woman. The man was a younger Charles zi Britannia and the woman in her Knight of the Round uniform was Marianne Lamperouge, the Knight of Six. He saw the sinister grin on Marianne's face and the serious and contempt expression from Charles.

The Hollow growled, "It's been decades…but still I—"

The Hollow stopped itself as it heard movements and turned and saw a Hollow that was ten foot, green-skinned that had a long tail, a jackal-shaped mask, and it stood on two feet. The approaching Hollow laughed and the lion-masked Hollow was annoyed.

"It looks like things didn't go well for you Gardos," The jackal-masked Hollow said with glee.

The lion-masked Hollow just glared at the other Hollow.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch and Nunnally continue on and the time comes for them to begin their plans as the entrance exam for the Shin'o Academy is set to occur.**

**Zanpakuto of Duncan von Britannia**

**Name: Soretsushinzo **(Braveheart)

**Sealed Form: **Katana with an orange hilt, gold shield shaped tsuba, gold pommel, and white sheath.

**Release Command: **Rise up

**Type: **Melee

**When Released: **Changes form to a claymore that has a dark orange cross hilt, gold circular pommel and gold guard.


	9. Next Move

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Bleach and Code Geass.

**A/N: **Compared to the previous chapters so far, this is a short one and not much is going on.

**Next Move**

Duncan was in the 2nd Division Barracks and he had just finished giving his report to his captain, Soi Fong.

"Is that all?" Soi Fong asked.

"Yes Captain," Duncan replied.

Soi Fong narrowed her eyes at her 6th Seat, "How could you let that Hollow get away? You should have been able to exterminate that Hollow with no problem but yet you failed."

"I have no excuse…"

Soi Fong sighed as she was irritated, "I guess it doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done," Soi Fong turned her back on Duncan, "you may leave."

"Yes Captain," Duncan said as he bowed and then left.

When Duncan left, Soi Fong turned to see Duncan leave and she glared at him.

"_He knows more that what he's telling me…and I know he knows about Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara…you're not fooling me Duncan von Britannia_," Soi Fong said in her head.

Meanwhile Duncan left the 2nd Division Barracks and was taking a walk as he sighed.

"It's you," Genbu's voice spoke.

Duncan stopped and turned to see Genbu Kururugi who was glaring at him.

"It's you," Genbu said again, "you're the Shinigami that brought me here in the Soul Society," Genbu narrowed his eyes, "your name is Duncan, right? Duncan von Britannia?"

"Yes, that's right," Duncan answered.

"How is it that someone like you is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 of the Soul Society?"

"Kururugi, are you asking me that because I'm a Britannian…or the fact that I'm the father of Charles zi Britannia, the same man that ordered his military forces to invade your country?"

Genbu gritted his teeth in anger and Duncan sighed sadly.

**District 64, North Rukongai**

Lelouch and Nunnally were at the flower bed and Nunnally was on her knees looking at the flower bed that was damaged by the Hollow that was after her and her brother.

"This is terrible," Nunnally said with sadness.

Nunnally looked at the flowers that were destroyed and stomped on by the Hollow. Lelouch felt bad for his sister as he knew how much Nunnally loved the flowers in the flower bed and how she enjoyed coming to spend time with them every day. It was painful for Lelouch to see his precious sister so depressed.

"Nunnally," Lelouch spoke as he went helped his sister get up on her feet.

Nunnally had tears form in her eyes and wiped the tears from her face. Lelouch held Nunnally tight and Nunnally responded by holding on to her brother.

Afterwards, Lelouch and Nunnally were in their hut and Lelouch had Nunnally stay as Lelouch went out to buy some things. Lelouch assured his sister that he would be right back and Nunnally nodded with a smile. Lelouch left and went to the market place. When Lelouch got there, he went to a stand that was selling bags of candy and the black haired young man bought two bags for himself and his sister. Lelouch went on and then heard someone call out to him and he turned and saw that it was same short haired brunette woman that he defeated in chess and she was looking at him, wanting a rematch and Lelouch saw the chess board with the chess pieces ready for him. Lelouch sighed and figured that it wouldn't hurt to play one match with her.

**District 52, West Rukongai**

A young man was standing and looking at a grave. This young man had short silver hair and deep blue eyes and he wore a green robe with a blue sash. The young man gave his prayers for the grave and then after a while, he looked at the grave and nodded.

"Rest in peace my friend," The young man said.

"There you are Rai," A woman's voice called.

The young man name Rai turned to see the woman calling him.

**District 64, North Rukongai**

Lelouch had put his piece on the chess board with a bored expression.

"Checkmate," Lelouch said.

The brunette woman was dumbfounded again and got frustrated. Lelouch stood and was about to leave when the woman grabbed Lelouch's arm and Lelouch looked at the woman.

"Hold on," The woman said, "one more game, damn it, just one more."

Lelouch sighed and shook his head, "This is boring. I see no reason to continue playing against you. I have to go."

The woman was frustrated as she let go of Lelouch's arm, "Give me three months…three months and I'll get better and beat you."

"Three months?" Lelouch replied and then shook his head again, "Sorry, I will no longer be here in three months."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I'll be leaving this place; I'll train to become a Shinigami."

The woman was surprised, "Wait, what?"

Meanwhile, Nunnally was still sitting in the hut and then she decided to go outside. She figured that being outside would help her clear her head so she stood up and stepped out of the hut and looked at the sky. Nunnally thought about the time when she and Lelouch lived in the Aries Villa with their mother Marianne and the many times that they were visited their sisters, Cornelia and Euphie. For Nunnally, it was a pleasant for her and she would often wish she could go back to those days; those were the happy times in Nunnally's life. Nunnally closed her eyes and imagined the siblings that she and Lelouch had got along so well which were Odysseus, Schneizel, Clovis, Cornelia, and Euphie. Nunnally also thought about the others siblings that she and Lelouch did not get along although Nunnally wished that they were able to. Nunnally imagined what they all must have been like growing up, to live and what they did in their lives. Nunnally also thought about Suzaku when they were alive. Nunnally only imagined what Suzaku must have looked like based on how Lelouch described him as well as Kaguya. Nunnally wished she had been able to see what Suzaku looked like just once as she considered him to be someone very special to her. Nunnally suddenly felt that someone was coming to her direction and she turned to her side and saw Lelouch returning and Lelouch waved at Nunnally and Nunnally smiled as she was glad to see her brother again waved back.

After some time, Lelouch and Nunnally went up to the hill with the view of the Seireitei and they looked at the capital of all of the Soul Society.

"Lelouch, do you really think we'll have better lives if we become Shinigami and live in the Seireitei?" Nunnally asked.

"I don't know about better lives," Lelouch answered, "but what I can say is that it's better than remaining here."

"Yes, I suppose," Nunnally then had her right hand over her heart, "I don't want things to remain like this."

"Nunnally?" Lelouch looked at his sister.

"You know, when that Hollow attacked us, attempted to eat us, I was so scared and thought this would be it for us. A lot of things ran through my mind."

Lelouch put his hand on Nunnally's shoulder, "Nunnally…"

"I hate feeling helpless; I don't want to remain that way any longer. I was so helpless when I was blind and crippled after our mother was killed. I heard the terrible things that people were saying about us, even some of our siblings. I wanted them to stop, but who would actually listen to someone who was blind and crippled, who couldn't really stand up for herself, who even her own father, the emperor didn't hesitate to declared that we were weak and exile us to another country, only to declare war on it and kill us off in the process."

"Seems you had some time to think about things," Lelouch said.

Nunnally nodded, "Yes, and then there's that Hollow…"

"Right," Lelouch said with a frown.

The siblings thought about the Hollow that tried to devour them and how it knew not only who they were but their parents as well. They figured that the Hollow used to be a Britannian that had a grudge against both of their parents.

"I won't let it happen again," Lelouch declared.

"Lelouch…" Nunnally spoke looking at her brother.

"That Hollow intends to come after us again…this time I'll kill it myself," Lelouch declared and he looked at Nunnally, "don't worry Nunnally, I'll protect you, you have my word."

Nunnally smiled at her brother and nodded as she took both of Lelouch's hands, "I'll protect you in turn Lelouch, I promise."

"Nunnally…"

"I'll protect you as well, my way of showing my gratitude for what you've done for me, you've helped me so much Lelouch."

Lelouch chuckled, "Nunnally, I'm your brother. It's only natural that the big brother would look after and protect the little sister."

Nunnally hugged Lelouch and Lelouch smiled and hugged back. After their sibling bond, they released each other and looked at the Seireitei and they both had determined expressions.

"In a few months, we leave for the Seireitei and work our way to become Shinigami," Lelouch declared.

"Yes," Nunnally responded, "I hope we see them again, Gin, Rangiku…and even Duncan."

Lelouch looked at Nunnally and then back to the Seireitei, "…Yes."

**A few months later, Shin'o Academy, Seireitei**

Lelouch and Nunnally arrived at the entrance of the academy and they were awe at the building that they were seeing as they looked around. They saw all sorts of people gathering and entering in the building, going to the place where the entrance exam for the Shin'o Academy was taking place.

"All right, are you ready?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, I'm ready Brother," Nunnally answered with a nod.

"All right, we can do this, let's go."

Lelouch and Nunnally entered the Shin'o Academy grounds and headed to the place where the entrance exam was taking place. Sometime after they went in, Rai showed up and looked at the building of the Shin'o Academy.

"Wow, amazing," Rai said and then he nodded, "this is it…my path as a Shinigami begins. I will protect the Soul Society, yes, this is my new purpose," Rai balled his fist and had his eyes closed, "I failed to protect my mother and sister as well as the citizens when I was Emperor of Britannia…I failed to protect my friend who took me in when I came here and felt lost, this time, it will be different. The Soul Society is my home and I will protect my new home."

Rai went in the academy grounds to take the entrance exam. The wheels of fate turned as the road to become Shinigami began.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch and Nunnally meets four people while they wait to take their exams and the results of the exams occurred and they begin their first day in the Shin'o Academy.**


	10. The Shin'o Academy

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass and Bleach.

**A/N: **This chapter introduces four Code Geass characters from the manga, Nightmare of Nunnally

**The Shin'o Academy**

Lelouch and Nunnally were looking at the long lines for the entrance exams and they also saw several Shinigami that were directing the lines so that chaos wouldn't occur.

"Wow, this is amazing," Nunnally commented in awe, "so many people."

Nunnally looked around as she walked a bit in awe. Lelouch noticed that someone was heading to Nunnally's direction not seeing where they were going. Lelouch called out to his sister to watch out but it was too late as Nunnally and the other person bumped into each other and they both fell on the ground.

"Oh dear," Lelouch spoke and he rushed to get to his sister.

Nunnally recovered and saw the person she bumped into, "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Nunnally got up and offered her hand to the person she bumped into which was young woman that was petite and had short black hair and violet eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the woman said as she took Nunnally's hand and got up.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Nunnally said as she bowed.

The black haired woman waved it off, "It's fine, I wasn't exactly paying attention as well, so I'm also at fault as well."

"Nunnally, are you okay?" Lelouch asked as he got to Nunnally.

Nunnally looked at Lelouch and nodded, "I'm fine."

"That's good, you should be careful."

"Yes, I know."

Lelouch looked over at the young woman, "Sorry about that."

The young woman waved it off again, "Like I said, it's fine and besides, I was at fault as well."

"Rukia!" a man's voice called.

Lelouch and Nunnally looked and saw a young man that had long red hair that tied in an upper ponytail.

"Renji," the woman named Rukia responded.

Renji went up to check on Rukia, "Rukia, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Renji looked at Nunnally and Lelouch and then back to Rukia, "Well, as long as you're fine I guess no harm done."

"I'm really sorry," Nunnally spoke with remorse.

"It's fine, are you all right?" Renji asked.

"Yes."

"No harm done and besides, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going as well," Rukia assured.

"I'm Nunnally," Nunnally introduced herself with a smile, "next to me is my brother Lelouch."

"Hello," Lelouch greeted with a smile.

Rukia nodded, "Nice to meet you Nunnally and Lelouch. I'm Rukia," she pointed her thumb to Renji, "and this is Renji."

"It's nice to meet you both," Nunnally said warm smile.

"Y-Yeah, nice to meet you as well," Renji said taken back with Nunnally's friendly greeting.

"It's nice to meet you both, Rukia, Renji," Lelouch said.

"Hey, you four, get in line, right now," a Shinigami said to the three.

"Oh right, sorry," Lelouch said to the Shinigami and then back to the three, "we better go."

"Yeah," Renji said as he nodded.

Lelouch, Nunnally, Renji, and Rukia scattered and got in their lines and waited in their lines. They were in such a rush and then Lelouch accidently bumped into another person. It was a young well-dressed man with short blond hair.

"Oh, are you okay?" The blond haired individual asked.

"Ah, yeah, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Lelouch responded.

"It's okay, no harm done."

"Hey Izuru, what are you doing?" A friend of his asked as he was waving at him.

The young man that was named Izuru waved at him, "I'm coming," Izuru looked at Lelouch, "we'll I better get going."

"Yeah, me too," Lelouch replied.

"Yeah, anyway, it was a pleasure to meet you...uh…?"

"Lelouch," Lelouch answered, "Your name is Izuru."

"Yeah," Izuru smiled, "well, let's get through the entrance exam."

"Lelouch," Lelouch responded smiling.

Lelouch and Izuru went on their separate ways.

Later on, with Lelouch and Nunnally in their line waiting, they sighed. Nunnally tried to see up ahead and tried to see how it was going.

Nunnally sighed, "I wonder how long it will be?" Nunnally was also getting nervous, "I hope it will be all right."

"You seem nervous," the voice of a young woman said.

Lelouch and Nunnally turned around to see the owner of the voice who smiled and who had black hair tied in two small ponytails and brown eyes.

Nunnally chuckled, "Yeah to be honest I am, how about you?"

"Well, yeah, a little but I'm confident that it will be all right. There's no point in worrying about it too much."

Lelouch smiled as he thought about what the young woman said and nodded, "Yeah, that's true," Lelouch looked at Nunnally, "you'll be fine."

"Hehe, well, if you believe in me," Nunnally said.

"I'll always believe in you," Lelouch assured.

Nunnally simply smiled, "Thanks."

"You two seem close," The young woman said.

"We are," Nunnally said as she smiled at the blacked haired woman, "thank you for your encouraging words as well. I'm Nunnally."

The young woman gave a warm smile, "I'm Momo, it's nice to meet you Nunnally."

Lelouch smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Momo," Lelouch extended his hand, "I'm Lelouch, I'm Nunnally's older brother."

"Oh, nice to meet you Lelouch," Momo replied as she took Lelouch's hand and shook it, "Where are you two from?"

"District 64 of North Rukongai, Sawame and you?" Lelouch responded

"I'm from the first district of West Rukongai, Junrinan."

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Momo had a little conversation with each other as the line they were in kept moving.

After what seemed like a long time, it was Lelouch's turn to go up the platform and Lelouch nodded and went up the platform one of the three faculty members of the Shin'o Academy. Lelouch approached to the middle of the table that between him and the three faculty members that were sitting. Lelouch thought about some things and then nodded as he and his sister were sticking to some of the decisions that they had made.

"State your name and where you're from," The male middle faculty member with glasses said.

"Lelouch Tokimura, I'm from District 64 of North Rukongai, Sawame," Lelouch answered.

The faculty member was writing it down and then got up, "Okay Tokimura, follow me, I'll take you to where you'll have your examination."

"Yes," Lelouch nodded as he followed the faculty member.

Meanwhile, Rai had also just approached the platform and went to right. The faculty member who was bald and wore glasses just nodded at Rai

"State your name and where you're from," The right faculty member said.

"I'm Rai Sumeragi," Rai answered, "I'm from District 52 of West Rukongai, Kurouchi."

At another line, there were three girls that were waiting in line and wondered how long it would be before they went up.

"Aww, this is taking forever," One of the girls said that was dark-skinned with short platinum hair and gold eyes and she wore a pale green robe with a white sash.

"I can understand how Dalque feels, this line doesn't feel like it's moving," The second girl said who had long pale hair that had braided stands on both sides and had light green eyes and she wore a pink robe that had white patterns and also wore a white sash.

"There's nothing we can do about it Lucretia," The third girl said that had long jet black hair that went to her upper back and blue eyes and wore a dark purple robe with a black sash, "all we can do is wait. Just don't forget why we're doing this."

"We know Sancia, we know," Lucretia said with a serious expression.

"Yeah, we got this," Dalque said balling her fist, "for Mei's sake."

Meanwhile in another line, a girl that had long blonde hair that went to her upper back and had red eyes and wore a summer blue robe with a light orange sash went up to the platform and that and went to the faculty member on the far right. The faculty member was a woman with short brown hair tied to a bun.

"State your name and where you're from," The faculty member spoke.

"I'm Alice Tachibana," The blonde hair girl name Alice said, "I'm from District 3 of West Rukongai, Hokutan."

The faculty member was writing things down and nodded and she stood up, "Follow me Tachibana."

"Yes," Alice said as she did just that and then Alice had her thoughts, "_This is it..._" Alice thought about someone who was her little sister as she remembered her little sister smile and then she thought about a man that smiled at her and extended his hand to her, "_it's because of them that I can do this._"

Back on the platform, Nunnally approached to the faculty member in the middle.

"State your name and where you're from," The faculty member in the middle said.

"Yes, Nunnally Tokimura, I'm from District 64 of North Rukongai, Sawame."

The faculty member was writing all that down and nodded and then stood up, "Follow me."

"Yes sir," Nunnally said she did just that.

Soon afterwards, Sancia approached the platform to one of the faculty members on the left.

"State your name and where you're from," The faculty member said.

"…Sancia Fujioka," Sancia answered, "District 64 of East Rukongai, Sabitsura."

Later on, Dalque was on the platform.

"I'm Dalque Fujioka and I'm from Sabitsura, the 64th District of East Rukongai," Dalque answered pointed her thumb at herself.

Later on, Lucretia was on the platform.

"Um, y-yes, I'm Lucretia Fujioka and I am from East Rukongai's 64th District, Sabitsura." Lucretia introduced herself with a bow.

People were taking the entrance exam and it was a long process to get through everyone applying and going through the process which included showing amount of spirit energy that they had and some knowledge if they knew about the four combat areas and if they had any skill of performing any of them. It was a long time but soon people were leaving the Shin'o Academy. Some were disappointed that they didn't pass the entrance exam and were told that if they desired that they would have to come again next year while some were able to pass the entrance exam and were giving their uniforms and were told to come back tomorrow morning for the entrance ceremony and it would be then they would know what class they would be placed in.

Lelouch and Nunnally were proud of themselves as they were able to pass the entrance and they were praising each other for their efforts. Rai was able to pass the entrance exam as well and he nodded as he smiled as he looked at the uniform he was given. Sancia, Lucretia, and Dalque were pleased that they were able to pass the entrance exam with Dalque grinning from ear to ear while Lucretia was just glad they she passed along with her sisters and Sancia nodded with approval as she had no doubt that would all pass together. Alice was happy that she passed and she couldn't wait to get back to Hokutan and tell two people that she passed and that she would be able to begin their goals. For all that was concern, it was a new beginning for them.

**A Walkway within the Seireitei**

Duncan was looking at the view of the Seireitei. He looked around the capital of the Soul Society.

"Hey Duncan," Kaien's voice spoke.

Duncan turned to his left and saw Kaien Shiba heading to his direction.

"Oh Kaien, good afternoon my friend," Duncan greeted.

"A good afternoon to you as well buddy," Kaien replied with a grin.

Kaien stopped and stood next to Duncan and he looked at the view of the Seireitei as well.

"How are you doing these days Duncan?" Kaien asked.

"Me? Oh, just fine," Duncan replied, "How about you?"

"I'm all right," Kaien said with confidence, "just fine as well."

There was a bit of silence and then Kaien looked at Duncan and then back at the view.

"Duncan, are you sure you're all right?" Kaien asked.

"Huh?" Duncan looked at Kaien.

"Pardon for asking, it's just that I've noticed that you seem down."

"Does it seem that way to you?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, if I was to make a guess…I would say that you're still a bit depressed about what happened to some of the members in your division that were killed by that Hollow a few months back."

Duncan sighed, "You can read me like a book Kaien."

"Well, you and I have known each other for a long time, since our time in the academy."

Duncan chuckled a bit as it was still amazing for him that his friend next him, Kaien Shiba was able to graduate from the Shin'o Academy in two years. Duncan couldn't help but admire him and then when he graduated from the academy four years after Kaien did, they were still able to get along and Kaien enjoyed having good times with Duncan.

"Yeah, once again, you're right," Duncan said and he rubbed his hand on his head, "it's a damn shame, those guys had just graduated from the academy themselves, it's such a shame. I just feel that I didn't do enough."

"Duncan, you can't blame yourself for what happened, you didn't led them to their deaths."

"I know…but I can't help but to think that way."

Kaien sighed and then thought of an idea, "Why don't we go somewhere and get some drinks, I'll buy."

"Huh?" Duncan replied looking at Kaien, "seriously?"

"Sure," Kaien grinned, "c'mon, what do you say?"

Duncan smiled and then he nodded, "All right, thank you Kaien."

Duncan and Kaien went to go to a place where they could have drinks and Duncan felt a little better with Kaien cheering himself as they had their conversations.

**A Field Somewhere**

Genbu stood and had his eyes closed as he was meditating. After a while, he opened his eyes and then drew his katana which had a dark brown hilt with a bronze triangle shaped tsuba and a bronze pommel and he drew it from his red sheath. He was in his middle stance and then started to perform katas. Genbu continued to perform katas making sure he was consistent with each one. But as Genbu continued, he couldn't help but have visions of when he was alive, when he was talking to his son Suzaku who was pleading with him to stop the war and then when his son suddenly stab him out of anger. Genbu was upset as he imagined what result would be since he died and what his son may have done since then. Genbu figured that since it had been six decades since then, he wonder if Suzaku would have ended up in the Soul Society as well and Genbu had planned that if he did find his son, no matter if he died a boy, a teenager, a man, or an old man, he intended to give his son a piece of his mind.

**The next morning, District 64, North Rukongai**

Lelouch looked up in the sky in his academy uniform. He stretched his arms and had his bag and he was ready to start the day. He was waiting for his sister. Soon, Nunnally came out of their hut in her own academy uniform and had her bag and Lelouch looked back at his sister.

"Are you ready Nunnally?" Lelouch asked.

"Mmhm," Nunnally nodded, "I'm ready."

"All right, then we're off," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Yes," Nunnally then pointed to their destination with a smile and enthusiasm, "Onward to the academy!"

Lelouch smiled and pointed with Nunnally, "Let's go."

Lelouch and Nunnally left to go back to the Shin'o Academy for their entrance ceremony.

**District 3, West Rukongai, Hokutan**

Alice in her academy uniform and was giving a hug to a girl that also had blonde hair and red eyes. After a while, she let go of her and looked at the girl and a man came by and smiled looking at the girls.

"I'm going to be going now, take care and don't worry, Usa will look after you," Alice assured with a smile.

"I know Sister, he is like a father to us," The younger girl said, "Good luck, I believe in you Alice."

"And I believe in you as well Alice," Usa said.

"Take care of yourself as well Usa," Alice said with a smile, "I'll be staying in the dorms from now on but I'll do what I can to visit you as often as I can."

"Okay, good luck Alice, I know you can do it," The girl said with glee.

Usa put his hand on Alice's shoulder and felt proud.

"You have what it takes, remember to think of us when you're there, and know that we're there for you," Usa said.

"Thank you so much Usa," Alice said feeling grateful, "thank you for everything. Love you both."

"We love you too Alice," Usa replied.

"Love you Sister," The girl said with joy.

Alice went on and waved at Usa and her younger sister and then left for the Shin'o Academy.

**District 52, West Rukongai, Kurouchi**

Rai was in his academy uniform and was giving his prayer at his friend's grave. After a silent prayer, he looked at the grave and nodded.

"I'll be going now," Rai said, "I'll come by when I can…Rokuro."

Rai turned and began to head to the Shin'o Academy.

"Rai," A woman spoke.

Rai turned to his side a saw a young woman that had silver hair, blue eyes, and wore a light purple robe with a light red sash.

"So, you really are going?" The woman asked.

Rai nodded, "Yes, I feel this is something that I should do."

The woman looked down looking sad, "First Rokuro and now you? You're going to leave me as well."

"Well, it's not like you're never see me again," Rai assured, "I'll visit when I can."

"But still…"

Rai sighed as he knew it was going to be hard for her for the fact that was Rai was leaving for the Shin'o Academy."

**District 64, East Rukongai, Sabitsura**

Sancia, Lucretia, and Dalque were standing on a hill looking at a grave and grave read Mei Fujioka.

"We'll be going Mei," Sancia said, "rest in peace."

"Thank you for what you done for us Mei," Dalque said.

"It is thanks to you that we are where we are now," Lucretia added.

They took a few moments at Mei's grave and then Sancia nodded.

"All right, let's go my sisters," Sancia said, "it wouldn't do us good if we're late."

"Right," Dalque said.

"I agree," Lucretia added.

The girls left and headed for the Shin'o Academy.

**First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan**

Momo was patting a little white haired boy, much to the child's dismay.

"I'm going now, I'll see you later Little Shiro," Momo said causing the boy to be annoyed as he growled.

"Quit calling me Little Shiro and don't pat me on the head either," The boy said as he slapped Momo's hand away.

Momo just put her hands on her sides with a smile, "When you finally go to the same grown up school as I do, I'll use your real name."

"Forget that," the boy countered, "why would I go to some stupid Shinigami school?"

"I'll be staying in the dorm from now on but I'll come visit you soon, okay Little Shiro, bye." Momo said as she rushed off to head to the Shino Academy.

"All right, thanks for the warning. Don't hurry you bed wetter!" The boy declared while scratching his stomach.

**In front of the grave of Kagekiyo and Shizuka Kira**

Izuru Kira had his eyes closed and was giving a silent prayer to his deceased parents. Afterwards, he opened his eyes and looked at his parents' grave.

"Good bye Mother and Father, I'll come visit you again soon," Izuru said.

**District 78 of South Rukongai, Inuzuri**

Rukia and Renji were running as fast as they could to get to the Shino Academy.

"Great, now we're going to be late to our first day at school," Renji complained as he and Rukia continued to hurry to the academy.

"Don't you blame this on me," Rukia responded, "What were you doing sleeping in a tree? I was looking everywhere for you."

"I'll do whatever I want to," Renji countered as he and Rukia were glaring at each other, "it's none of your business where I sleep anyway."

Rukia got angry, "Ooouuugh, I should've just left without you, it would have served you right!"

**Shino Academy**

Lelouch and Nunnally had just arrived back in the Shino Academy. They looked at the building and the people that were entering in. Nunnally took a deep breath and used both of her hands and slapped both of her cheeks and had her game face on. Lelouch simply looked on as he felt prepared.

"All right, today is our first day Nunnally," Lelouch said.

"Yes," Nunnally nodded

The siblings went in the building and saw a huge crowd of people lining up in different lines. Lelouch and Nunnally looked around and a faculty member went up to the siblings and directed them go to one of the lines. After some time, Lelouch and Nunnally were given their class schedule and other papers of one in where is dorm is with who they will be sharing and the informational booklet of the academy and what's to be expected. Lelouch and Nunnally looked at their schedules and found they were in the same class together although were amazed in what class placement they were in.

"Wow, are we really in that class?" Nunnally asked surprised.

Lelouch smiled, "Seems that way. It just means you and I have such talent. Anyway, let's go."

"Okay."

Rai, Alice, Sancia, Dalque, and Lucretia also arrived and received their class schedules as well.

An announcer spoke throughout the academy, "Welcome new students to the Shin'o Academy. You're now part of a proud tradition. A unique school dedicated to building the forces of the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps of the future. Apply yourselves diligently to your studies and uphold the honor of our school."

**Advance Class 1**

As students walked in the room and getting settled for the class by sitting in their seats, a bald teacher with glasses walked to the podium and faced the new freshmen students and the students settled down and paid attention.

The teacher spoke, "Let me introduce myself students. My name is Gengoro Onabara. I'm also pleased to inform you that of all the incoming freshmen, your test scores on the entrance exams were the highest. In other words, welcome to the advance class, congratulations. Of course this means the expectations of you are higher as well. You must train hard and strive to not merely serve your future division, but to excel in each of your various pursuits."

Lelouch and Nunnally were sitting in the class as well. Nunnally looked around and was happy to see Momo and Renji were in the class as well. Lelouch noticed that Izuru was in the class and simply thought that it was great. Nunnally looked around and noticed that she didn't see the person that they met that was with Renji.

"_I guess Rukia didn't make it in the advance class…well, I'm sure I'll see her again from time to time_," Nunnally thought, "_still, I can't believe that I'm in the advance class. Lelouch, sure, it's expected but me…it's a surprise…I'm a bit nervous._"

On the far right side, Alice was sitting in the class looking at the teacher and listening to every word that the teacher was saying.

**Class 2**

The teacher spoke, "Just because you're not in the advance class, it doesn't mean you have any less of a chance of excelling. In the end, what matters is hard work. If you train as hard as you…"

"_Stupid Renji, I should be in the advance class, not him_," Rukia thought clearly upset about the whole arrangement.

On the left side of class, Rai was sitting and listening while on the right upper side, Lucretia, Sancia, and Dalque were sitting and listening. Sancia looked at the left side and was surprised to see someone and it was Rai.

"_Rai_," Sancia said in her head, "_why is he here? Wait, don't tell that he…_"

Lucretia and Dalque noticed the look on their sister's face.

"Sancia, what's wrong?" Dalque asked in a whisper.

"Is something bothering you?" Lucretia asked in a whisper as well.

"Look who it is on the left side," Sancia said in a whisper.

Dalque and Lucretia looked and they saw Rai and they were surprised as well.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The lessons begin and demonstrations are performed.**


	11. Lessons, Demonstrations, and Interaction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass and I don't own Bleach.

**Lessons, Demonstrations, and Interactions**

The Advance Homeroom class was over and students were walking out of the classroom. Lelouch and Nunnally walked out of the class and they were about to discuss some things.

"Oh, it's you two," Momo spoke.

Lelouch and Nunnally turned to see Momo who had a smile on her face.

"Oh, hello again Momo," Lelouch greeted.

"It's nice to see you again," Nunnally added with a smile.

"It's nice to see the both of you," Momo replied, "looks we're all in the Advance Class as well. Let's work hard to excel."

"Indeed," Lelouch said.

Meanwhile Alice came out of the classroom and she saw Nunnally and Lelouch talking to Momo and then Alice raised her eyebrows as she was looking at Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Those two," Alice said in a quiet tone, "hmm, I wonder, I don't know why but I think I may have seen them somewhere before…but where?" Alice continued to ponder, "I wonder…"

At Class Two, students were walking out of the homeroom as well. Rai was out as he scratched his head a little and sighed.

"Rai," Sancia's voice called.

Rai was surprised and then he turned and he saw Sancia along with Lucretia and Dalque and he was surprised to see them.

"The Irregulars…" Rai spoke.

"Why?" Lucretia asked with sadness, "Why are you here in the Soul Society looking like the way we last saw you when we were killed?"

"Did you…did you at least win?" Dalque asked.

Rai frowned as he looked down on the floor and shook his head, "I lost, I failed to stop Emperor Charles."

The Fujioka sisters were disappointed.

"I see," Sancia said.

**Shin'o Academy Dormitory**

Lelouch was walking with his sister in the dorms and there was a hall that split from left to right. They looked at the papers of what room they were assigned to.

"Looks like I go left," Nunnally said.

"I myself go right," Lelouch said, "okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning Nunnally."

Nunnally nodded with a smile, "Sure Lelouch."

The siblings gave each other a hug and then after the close sibling bonding, they released each other and went on their separate ways to their rooms. Lelouch arrived to the door of a room that read 176.

"Okay, this is it," Lelouch said as he opened the door.

Lelouch got inside and there he found someone that he presumed was his roommate and it was Rai and Rai turned to see Lelouch.

"Oh, hi there," Rai greeted, "I take it that you're assigned here as well."

"Yes," Lelouch responded, "I'm Lelouch, Lelouch Tokimura."

"Nice to meet you Lelouch," Rai said with a nod, "I'm Rai Sumeragi."

"Sumeragi?" Lelouch said a bit surprised.

"Yeah, uh, is something wrong?" Rai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, uh no, nothing's wrong," Lelouch said waving it off.

"Are you sure?" Rai asked, "You seemed surprised when I told you my name."

"It's nothing, I was thinking of something else, really."

"Hmm, well, if that's all then there's no problem, I guess."

Lelouch nodded and smiled.

"_Sumeragi_," Lelouch said in his head, "_That's the same surname as Kaguya. I wonder was he related to Kaguya, maybe he's Kaguya's descendant…_"

Meanwhile, Nunnally arrived to the door of a room that read 185 and opened the door. Inside the room, Nunnally saw another girl who she assumed was going to be her roommate and it was Alice. Alice turned to Nunnally and figured she was her roommate.

"Oh hi there," Alice spoke, "You must be the one sharing the room with me."

"Hi, I'm Nunnally Tokimura," Nunnally greeted a smile, "it's nice to meet you."

"Alice Tachibana," Alice replied with a smile of her own, "nice to meet you Nunnally."

"Yes, a pleasure."

Alice paused and then she decided to ask, "Say Nunnally?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope you won't find this strange for me to ask but…"

"Yes Alice, what is it?"

"Have we met somewhere before?"

Nunnally had her right index finger on her chin, "Hmm, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"Hmm, no reason, it's just that I thought I could have seen you and that guy you were with before."

"Guy I was with?"

"Yeah, tall guy with short black hair and purple eyes."

"Oh, you must be referring to my brother, Lelouch."

"Oh, so he's your brother."

"Yeah," Nunnally said happily.

"I see, sorry for the strange question, I must be confusing you two with other people."

Nunnally waved it off, "Don't worry about it.

The students were getting comfortable in their rooms and night fell and all the students fell asleep in their dorms. Rai was sleeping in his room that he was sharing with Lelouch and he was having a bit of a bad dream and that dream was bit of his past and he was getting images of being held down by Britannian officers and then there was someone who appeared before Rai and that person was VV who held a gun to Rai's head with a sadistic smile as he pulled the trigger. Rai opened and shot up from his futon and he sighed heavily a little. Rai rubbed his head and then looked around and he saw Lelouch was still sleeping. Rai sighed and went laid on his futon and decided to go back to sleep.

**The next morning, Shin'o Academy Halls**

Lelouch and Nunnally were walking together to get to their homeroom class and they saw someone they recognized as it was the young woman they met yesterday for the entrance exam.

Oh, hi Rukia," Lelouch greeted with a smile.

"Hi Rukia," Nunnally greeted as well.

Rukia turned to Lelouch and Nunnally's direction and was surprised, "Oh, it's you…Lelouch and Nunnally as well."

The siblings stopped in front of Rukia.

"How've you been Rukia?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm fine, are you on your way to class?" Rukia responded

"That's right; we're also going to be starting with some of combat areas with demonstrations today."

"…I see…what class are you two in?"

"Oh, we're in the Advance Class," Nunnally answered.

Rukia was surprised but kept her composure, "I see…that's good."

"Oh, what about you Rukia?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, Class 2 for me…anyway, I need to go and that goes for the both of you as well," Rukia said with a smile, "it wouldn't be wise to late for class."

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"See you around Lelouch and you too Nunnally," Rukia said as she quickly left.

"Yeah, see you again Rukia," Nunnally responded.

"See you around Rukia," Lelouch said.

Rukia looked back at the siblings and smiled at them as she waved at them before heading to her homeroom class. As Rukia continued on, she met up with someone and it was Sancia.

"You're finally here…my roommate," Sancia said.

"Hi Sancia," Rukia replied.

"Oh, so she's in our class as well?" Dalque asked and she and Lucretia appeared behind Rukia.

Rukia was surprised to see Dalque and Lucretia.

"Oh hello," Rukia spoke, "I guess you all know each other."

Dalque and Lucretia smiled at Rukia.

"We're in the same class as you," Dalque said happily, "I'm Dalque."

"And I'm Lucretia," Lucretia introduced herself.

"Oh, so you two are Sancia's sisters that she was telling me about."

"Yes, this is them," Sancia responded.

Rukia smiled, "It's nice to meet you both."

"Morning ladies," Rai greeted.

The four girls saw Rai as he approached them.

"Morning Rai," Sancia greeted as Lucretia and Dalque greeted him as well.

Meanwhile Lelouch and Nunnally were heading to their homeroom class.

"Lelouch," Nunnally spoke.

"Hmm, what is it Nunnally?" Lelouch replied.

"I noticed that Rukia seemed a bit depressed."

"Oh, so you noticed as well."

"Yeah, I hope she's okay."

"Well…I guess we could find out when we see her again."

"Morning Nunnally," Alice greeted.

Lelouch and Nunnally turned to see Alice with a smile.

"Morning Alice," Nunnally greeted back, "you made it."

"Yeah."

"New friend?" Lelouch asked looking at his sister.

"This is Alice," Nunnally introduced, "she's in the same class as we are."

"Oh, nice to meet you Alice," Lelouch greeted, "I'm—"

"You're Lelouch," Alice interjected with a smile, "I know, Nunnally told me about you. It's nice to meet you."

"Right, nice to meet you too."

The three of them continued with their conversation as they walked in to their class.

Classes began as the students of the each class and their respective teachers were lecturing on the subjects regarding the Soul Society and the Seireitei. After the lecture was over in two hours, homeroom classes were over and students were heading for the next class.

**Kido Class**

The students of the Advance Class were outside and ready to practice Kido. There were three lines of students that consist of groups. The Kido instructor explained that they would start with practicing with one of the Kido spells.

"All right, Group One to the line," The instructor announced.

"Yes sir!" The students of Group One obliged which included Momo and Nunnally.

"All of you, you will now demonstrate Hado, begin!"

"Right!" The students said in unison.

Nunnally and Momo put out their hands to start the spell.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh," Momo chanted.

"All creation, flutter of wings," Nunnally chanted.

"Ye who bears the name of Man!"

"Inferno and pandemonium,"

"The sea barrier surges,"

"March on to the south!"

Nunnally and Momo chanted, "_**Hado#31: Shakkaho!**_"

Nunnally and Momo succeeded in hitting their targets with their spells while most of them missed their targets although Momo hit the corner of her target and Nunnally hit the side of her target but they were both happy that they hit their targets.

"Very good, next group…" The teacher announced as Nunnally and Momo went back to sit.

"Yes sir!" The students of Group Two obliged which included Lelouch and Izuru.

"Good job you two," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Thank you Brother," Nunnally replied.

"Yeah, thanks," Momo replied with a smile.

Momo and Nunnally sat back down.

"Those were great shots you two," One of the female classmates said to Momo and Nunnally, "how you do it?"

"I only hit the corner," Momo said, "probably just luck."

"I only hit the side myself," Nunnally added.

"Well I'm still impressed," The female classmate said, "most of them didn't even reach their target."

They continued on until they heard two strong shots and then looked on and those two shots that were made loud and they hit the two targets perfectly, completely destroying it. This surprised everyone in the class and people saw that it was Lelouch and Izuru.

"Was it Lelouch and that the blonde guy?" Momo asked and when she saw the targets, she was impressed, "Amazing, they shot and hit perfect bull's eyes."

"Wow, that's great," Nunnally said with glee, "I expect no less from my big brother and Izuru was impressive as well."

Students continued to talk about Lelouch and Izuru's performance as the two in question went to sit back down. Lelouch and Izuru high fived each other and then Lelouch sat next to Nunnally.

"That was impressive Lelouch," Nunnally said with glee.

Lelouch smiled at his sister, "Thank you."

"Nice one Lelouch," Momo added with a smile as the female classmate nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Momo," Lelouch said as he light scratched his chin with his index finger.

Renji looked at Izuru and Lelouch and he had his thoughts, "_Lelouch is good and so is_ _that blonde guy. Guess now I know who my competitions are in this class._"

"Group Three. To the line," The instructor called.

"Yes sir!" Renji and the other students of Group Three complied.

Renji got in some sort of stance, "_Regardless of Lelouch and whoever the blonde guy is, I'm not about to let either of them show me up. So they both destroyed their targets, then I will too,_" Renji put his hand out and decided not to chant the incantation, "_**Hado#31: Shakkaho!**_"

The result caused an explosion, causing some of the students to almost get caught in it and causing a panic. The smoke nearly cleared and most of the students wondered if Renji had lost his mind.

"Wha-What the hell?!" Lelouch spoke stunned.

"Ah, that could have killed us all," Momo said stunned.

"Unbelievable," Nunnally said stunned as well, "Why didn't Renji do the incantation first?"

"What was he doing, the fool," Izuru commented upset that one of his classmates would do something reckless.

The huge smoke cleared and smoke was emanating from Renji's body.

The instructor was annoyed and pointed at Renji, "Abarai, special instruction after class."

"Yes sir…ugh…" Renji complied feeling embarrassed.

Nunnally just looked at Renji and couldn't help feel sorry for him as she heard students were starting to laugh.

Alice was also Part of Group Three and she shook her head for what Renji did, "What an idiot."

**Zanjutsu Training Hall**

The Zanjutsu instructor decided to have students go in pairs for sparring matching with bokkens to see where they were in skill. After the pairs were set, the instructor decided to call the first pair and it was a Lelouch and Alice. They picked their bokkens and faced each other and bowed to each other and then got in their stances.

"Begin!" The instructor spoke.

Lelouch and Alice began their sparring with their bokkens. The two of them pushed each other back and forth and it was an even match. After a few moments, they were both getting aggressive with their attacks. Alice went for a lunge attack but missed Lelouch's body by a few inches and Lelouch was able to capitalize by countering and hit Alice with a lunge attack to her shoulder causing Alice to fall back and hit the floor.

"Match, Tokimura," The instructor declared.

Lelouch sighed with relief and then went to check on Alice, "Alice, are you okay?"

"Uhh, y-yeah, I'm fine," Alice replied though she did felt a bit dizzy.

Lelouch extended his hand and Alice took his hand and got up.

"Sorry Alice, I may have hit you a bit hard," Lelouch said.

Alice shook her head, "It's fine, no need to apologize."

Lelouch and Alice took their seats and Nunnally and Momo checked on Alice as well. Soon, it became Renji and Izuru's turn for their sparring match. During the match, Renji was pushing Izuru back with his aggressive attacks leaving no room for Izuru to counterattack and all Izuru could do was defend. Renji went for the finish and struck Izuru on the chest area pushing his opponent back with such force and causing Izuru to fall on the ground hard and making him feel pain and wobbly.

"Match, Abarai!" The instructor declared as Renji sighed of relief.

Most students began to gather around to Izuru to check on him.

"Are you hurt? Can you get up?" Momo asked with concern.

One of the female students glared at Renji, "You didn't have to be so rough."

"Kira, are you all right?" The instructor asked.

Izuru nodded, "Yes sir."

Students were still talking and Renji gritted his teeth as he was annoyed and real upset.

**Outside**

After the class was over, Lelouch sat by a wall and had his eyes closed. He heard footsteps and he looked and saw Nunnally.

"Oh Nunnally," Lelouch spoke.

"Hi Lelouch," Nunnally replied, "You look so calm and relax. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Lelouch said with a smile as he patted the spot next to him for his sister to sit.

Nunnally appreciated it and sat down next to her brother.

"How are you feeling Nunnally?" Lelouch asked, "Are you understanding the lessons well here?"

"Yes, thank you for asking," Nunnally replied.

"That's good, if you need help with anything, let me know and I'll help you the best that I can."

Nunnally felt relaxed and assured hearing her brother's words.

"Thank you Lelouch," Nunnally said being grateful, "this is why I love you Big Brother."

Lelouch smiled, "Hmm, I love you too Little Sister."

Meanwhile, Renji was sitting by a tree collecting his thoughts. He was very frustrated about how things went and he didn't appreciate his classmate giving him a hard time. He decided not to let it bother him too much and just relax. Renji heard footsteps approaching closer to him.

"Resting up I see," Izuru's voice spoke as Renji looked and saw Izuru.

"Hmm, oh, it's you," Renji replied.

"I wouldn't mind joining you there. That okay?" Izuru asked.

"Uh, sure…"

Izuru sat down, "Thanks," Izuru rubbed his wrist, "Gotta admit, you really let me have it in class. I was so overwhelmed by your strength I couldn't even counterattack. My whole arm is still numb."

Renji felt bad, "Well, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean anything by it but I kind of messed up at target practice earlier so felt that I needed to make up for that."

Izuru smiled, "Zan…ken…so…ki. Each of these four disciplines must be mastered before we can become Shinigami. We definitely got our work cut out if that's going to happened."

"Well yeah. I guess so."

Izuru offers for a handshake with a smile, "Name's Izuru Kira. Hi, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you fellow freshman."

Renji just looked at Izuru, "Introduction and a handshake, your family must be from the good side of town."

Izuru was confused, "Huh?"

Renji just smiled, "Manners aren't exactly my style but my name is Renji Abarai and nice to meet you too."

Izuru smiled, "Ah, thank you Renji."

Izuru and Renji then noticed that there were students rushing to get somewhere."

"Huh?" Renji spoke.

"Ah…what's going on?" Izuru asked as he and Renji went to see what the commotion was about.

**Near the entrance of the Shin'o Academy**

Students were gathering to see and there were two lines made from the entrance. Momo looked around wondered what was going.

"Momo," Lelouch called.

Momo turned and saw Lelouch and Nunnally, "Oh Lelouch, Nunnally."

"Momo, do you know what's going on here?" Nunnally asked.

"That's what I want to know myself," Alice said.

Lelouch, Momo, and Nunnally saw Alice appeared right next to Momo.

"Oh Alice," Momo spoke and then she looked around, "I don't know what's going on."

One of the students turned to the confused four, "What, you four haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Lelouch asked.

"They say that one of the Captains of the Gotei 13 is coming to inspect the class."

"Really, a full-fledged Captain?" Momo replied as she and Nunnally were pushed further.

Nunnally and Momo were pushed out of the line. Lelouch quickly took Momo and Nunnally's arms to have them stand next to him.

"Are you girls okay?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Momo replied.

"I'm fine as well," Nunnally replied, "thank you Lelouch."

Lelouch nodded, "No problem."

They soon saw the two people walking by, a captain and his lieutenant and it was Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru.

Momo and Alice were amazed at the two people that were passing by.

"A real captain," Momo commented.

"Oh, amazing," Alice commented.

"Hey, it's Gin," Nunnally said happy to see one her old friends.

"Looks like he doing well," Lelouch added.

Momo and Alice were surprised and turned to the siblings.

"Wait a minute, you two know the lieutenant?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Lelouch and I have known Gin since we were little kids," Nunnally said happily.

"Gin is from the same district as us," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Wow, that's amazing," Alice said as she was impressed.

"Come to think of it," Nunnally said as she looked at Aizen, "Lelouch, that captain…isn't he the one you met years back?"

"Huh?" Momo and Alice spoke surprised.

"Yeah," Lelouch said with a grin, "in fact, I never did get to finish my chess match with him."

"Wait, you met Captain Sosuke Aizen?" Alice asked.

"Seriously?" Momo asked surprised.

"Yes, of course back then, he was a lieutenant," Lelouch said.

Alice suddenly grabbed Lelouch's shoulder with glee in her eyes and she surprised Lelouch, Momo, and Nunnally.

"Uh Alice?" Lelouch spoke.

"You got to tell me Lelouch," Alice said, "What is he like? What is that handsome man Captain Aizen like?"

"Handsome?" Lelouch spoke with a raised eyebrow.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The lessons continue on and bits of the past are revealed that led to the circumstances of five individuals.**


End file.
